Dingo's Tale III: For the Love of Family
by NightWolfZilvia
Summary: With new friends, brings new enemies, will Dingo and what he has left of his family be able to free the rest of his family? Find out in this part of Dingo's Tale!
1. Chapter I

Dingo's Tale III: For the Love of Family

Chapter 1: Preparing for the Perilous Journey

April 13, 1927 08:12 a.m.

Saba's Old Home – Basement

Dingo woke up, yawned, and stretched. "*yawn* Wow, I can't believe I'm traveling halfway across Alaska on my own, I already feel old." Dingo said. Saba woke up, and did the same as Dingo, "Morning, Dingo." Saba said. "Morning, sis, why up so early, you should be resting." Dingo said. "I couldn't sleep, the pain was so bad, and the thought of losing mom, Kodi, and your mate and puppies, it's like I just can't bear the thought of it." Saba said, starting to tear up. "Aww Saba, don't cry, I'll come back in one piece, I promise. Just promise me one thing," Dingo said, holding her head up, licking the tears off her face. "*sniffle* What is it?" Saba asked. "Make sure dad and the rest make it back in one piece." Dingo said, smiling. "I promise, they'll make it back if it's the last thing I do." Saba said. "Make sure you make it back too, don't let anyone or anything get the best of you, okay?" Dingo said. Saba nodded and the two went outside and sat on the porch of the house.

Balto woke up, along with Yukon, the two joined Dingo and Saba on the porch, and Dingo spoke up, "Alright guys, I think it may be time for us to go, we can't wait until night like before. We'll start out by heading South and set up refuge in a cave or an old tunnel, once there, Dad will lead you guys home while I go and free mom and the rest who are captured-," Balto raised his paw to stop him, "No, son, if you're going, then I'm coming too." Balto said. "No, dad, you are in no condition to do this kind of journey." Dingo said. "If Jenna's in there, I'm coming too, that's the end of it!" Balto said. "I should be coming along too." Yukon said. "No, especially not you, who else will lead Saba home?" Dingo said. "She can come-." "NO! She can't see out of her left eye, and she's covered in cuts, bruises, and she's got two bullets in her legs!" Dingo shouted. "He's right Yukon, you'll need to lead her home, but for now, I want you two to rest while me and Dingo get ready for the journey ahead." Balto said. "Alright, point proven. But how will we get home, there's no trail or anything?" Yukon asked. "There doesn't need to be a trail, there's already one, the trail we created, travel back to the tunnel that led us here, go through the mountain ruins, travel back through the forest, past the lake, then you should arrive at a train station, follow the rails back to Nome, and go to my ship, the journey should only take about 2 days. We'll be home in one week, so don't wait up." Balto said

"Alright, dad, let's go inside and get some supplies. We'll need water for sure, and maybe some medical supplies." Dingo said. "But how will we carry all of those things?" Balto asked. "Well, the water is usually in a canteen, we can wear it around our neck, as for the rest, we'll have to find some kind of vest." Dingo said. "Alright, let's go find something that we can use." Balto said. "Dad, when we first came in, didn't you notice that there was a picture frame of the man in a military outfit? He probably worked with dogs, he may have brought home his dog's military vest." Dingo suggested. "Good idea Dingo, but where would it be?" Balto asked. "My best guess is the guy's room, either that or the basement." Dingo said. "You'll have to check the basement, you're the only one who can use his back legs completely, I can only use mine to walk or sprint." Balto said. "*sigh*Alright, I'll go check down there, anything else?" Dingo asked. Balto shook his head, and Dingo went to the basement door, "Here we go, *gasp*" Dingo took a deep breath and dived into the water. "Let's see, maybe around the washing machine?" Dingo thought to himself. "Crap, I'm running out of breath!" Dingo thought, hurrying back to the stairs to catch his breath. Dingo reached the stairs, "*gasp* Woah! That was a close one, note to self, don't think, just swim!" Dingo said to himself.

Dingo dived back into the water and swam around to the hatch entry, "Let's see, no way out, hey, there's an olive drab vest!" Dingo swam to the vest and looked at it, "This is it alright, *choke* better get back to the stairs!" Dingo thought. Dingo swam back to the stairs, almost drowning. "*cough* ugh, I hate water, Dad! I think I found the vest!" Dingo shouted. Balto walked into the room, "Really? Look over it again, I think I already found it." Balto said, dropping the vest. "They….both look the same?" Dingo said. "But there was only one dog in that picture." Balto said. "Wait, bring Saba here." Dingo said. Balto nodded and went to go get Saba, and quickly returned. "Oh, you guys found it, heh…" Saba said, scratching her ear with her front paw. "I thought so….Saba, was this why your owner was abusing you? Did he try to bring you into military service?" Dingo asked. "Y…..yes. I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner I know, but I didn't want to upset you guys any further." Saba said. "Don't worry about it, in fact, now we may be able to hold even more supplies, this should fit me, the other one is a tighter fit, perfect for dad." Dingo said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Balto asked. "Oh, don't be so dense dad, you don't eat very much, you drink more water than you eat food." Dingo said. "True enough, before I ate that fish, I hadn't eaten in two days." Balto said. "Alright alright, enough of this, we need to fit these vests and get going, pretty soon people are going to start investigating the smell." Dingo said. "Good point, Saba, could you help me fit this thing?" Balto asked. "Sure, you'll need to lay down on all fours first." Saba said. Balto did as he was told and Saba laid the vest on his back, "Now, roll on your back, aannnnddd…..*snap* got it!" Saba said, clicking the latch. Alright Dingo, your turn!" Saba said. Dingo nodded and did the same as his father, the vest fit perfectly. "Alright, we need to find some water, maybe some different supplies as well." Dingo said. "I don't think canteens are going to work, we may as well bring bottles." Balto said. "Well, there may be some around the pantry." Saba said. "Well let's go look." Sure enough, there were a few water bottles in the pantry. "Alright, we have three water bottles each, and a bag of jerky in your front pocket." Balto said. "Come on, time to go!" Dingo said. Balto nodded and walked towards the door where Yukon sat. "Dad, are we going to die?" Yukon asked. "You and Saba won't, me and Dingo might, this is a dangerous journey son, and I don't even feel comfortable bringing Dingo." Balto said. "Come back alive dad, don't let anything keep you from coming back." Yukon said. "Alright you two, time to head south." Balto said. The group nodded and followed Balto through the city, people started to come out of the house, but that didn't stop the dogs from going. "Everyone is looking at us, dad." Yukon said. "Don't worry, they won't hurt us as long as they don't know what happened." Saba said. The group continued through the southern end of the city, and made their way to the outskirts of town.

 _Prepare yourselves, for this will be a long journey….._

 _To be continued….._

 _A/N Well guys, this is a fresh story for a fresh new plot! This one will be a much longer story since I don't plan on writing a Dingo's Tale IV. This one should have 10 Chapters like Dingo's Tale II, but each one should have at least 2,000 words(not counting this one) It might have more than ten, it depends on how it goes, I know, Thomas didn't help with this one, but I feel like this first chapter was something I needed to establish and do for myself. Anyways, see you guys in Chapter II tomorrow!_


	2. Chapter II

Dingo's Tale III: For the Love of Family

Chapter II: The Alaskan Journey Begins

April 13, 1927 09:29 a.m.

Nenana – Outskirts

"Man, I hate being stared at, especially in the face." Yukon said. "You and me both, trust me, that's the last time we'll be stared at by anyone other than family." Dingo said. "I sure hope so, now on to more important matters, where to first dad?" Saba said with a grin. "We start off heading South, then we head to this old lake that I know of." Balto said. "Where is it, and how do you know where it is?" Dingo asked. "I used to live there, with my mom and my brothers, I'll tell you guys the story once we're all safe and sound at home, your mother doesn't know either so it'll be a tale to tell everyone." Balto said. "Well, can't wait to hear it dad, it'll take too long to travel there above ground, maybe they built another underground tunnel?" Saba said. "Don't think so, for now, we need to find a way to get you two back home." Balto said. "Yeah, the trail back home is the other way, but we need a way to update each other, just to be sure that we make it home safely." Yukon said. "Good point Yuke, maybe a radio or something, these vests should have some form of radio attachment or something?" Dingo said. "If they did, the one you're wearing is broken since it was underwater." Balto said. "We'll have to go back and look for it." Dingo said. "Screw that! The people probably figured out what we did!" Yukon said.

"Looks like it'll have to be fate that brings you two home then, if I were you two I'd start heading that way now, we don't want another run in so go around the city and through the tunnel." Balto said. "Gotcha, make it home safe dad." Balto nodded and hugged his son and daughter goodbye. "We'll make it back home soon, we'll do everything we can to make it." Saba said. "Alright you two, see you soon!" Dingo shouted as Saba and Yukon ran to the tunnel. "Alright dad, time to go, we'll start by heading South, doesn't the front of your vest have a compass?" Dingo asked. "Actually it does, good find!" Balto said. "Alright, it says we're facing South, let's go!" Dingo said. Balto nodded and the two set off to the South.

09:29 a.m. 10:46 a.m.

They walked and walked, until they made it to a little town, "Huh, McKinley Park? I remember this place, we need to find more information about where they could be, the note said they were on the Southern Coast of Alaska at Alaska Port 01 Warehouse, right?" Balto asked. "Yeah, maybe that little station there has maps or a guide to the state." Dingo said. "Right, that's our first stop, why don't you go scout around while I head to the bathroom?" Balto asked. "Sure, I'm sure the guy won't mind if we borrow a map." Dingo said. Dingo walked to the shack and spotted a stand, "Maps of Alaska, perfect!" Dingo said. Dingo looked around the stand and came across a section labeled "Southern Alaska". "Perfect-." The store attendant saw him, "Hey! Get out of here, those aren't free!" The attendant shouted. "Oh crap!" Dingo ran out of the store after grabbing a map while the store attendant chased him with a shotgun. "Oh come on! Out of all things, he had to pick up a shotgun!" Dingo said, running into an alleyway where he saw Balto using the bathroom, "Uh son, a little privacy if you will?" Balto said. "RUN! I've got a map, but the man doesn't seem too happy!" Dingo said. "What are you….uh oh, time to run!" Balto said.

Balto and Dingo kept running until they spotted a shed, "Dingo, the shed!" Balto said, running towards it. The two got inside the shed, waiting for the footsteps to vanish, "Whew, think we're safe now?" Dingo asked. "I hope so, you get a map?" Balto asked. Dingo nodded and brought out the map, "It covers South Alaska, maybe it shows where the ports are." Dingo said. Balto looked over the map, "Yup, right here, Alaska Port 01." Balto said, pointing to a location on the map. "Yeah, but where could the warehouse be, it's not on the map?" Dingo asked. "Nearby, usually warehouses are close by since they have food and other things, usually they have 3 different levels, Floor 1, B1, and B2." Balto said. "Well, we'd better get a move on." Dingo said. Balto agreed and they left the warehouse and crept past the stand. "I hope Mom and Ember are okay." Dingo said.

April 13, 1927

Alaska Port 01 Warehouse

07:12 a.m.

"Wakey-wakey, it's time to get up, _my darling"_ Grey Steele said. "Alright alright, just get away from me." Ember said. "Where are my puppies?" Ember asked sternly. "Oh they're nearby, in a separate room, now, why don't you meet little Dingo's brother, Kodi?" Grey Steele said, dragging in a cut up and bruised Kodi. Jenna caught sight of this and ran towards the side of her cage, "Kodi?! What the hell did you do to my son!" Jenna asked with rage. "Oh, this wasn't my doing, this was Steele's doing, he brought him in and left him here, and now he's after oh what were their names, Saba and Yukon?" Grey Steele said with a dark smile. "Don't you dare put your paws on my kids!" Jenna said with rage. "Or what, will little Dingo and Bingo come to get me? You should know that you only have 10 days left before I kill you, as for little Ember and her puppies, they've only got 4 days. Don't worry, Dingo and Bingo will be here soon, but you should consider yourselves dead, they won't leave this place alive!" Grey Steele said with an evil laugh. "You bastard, you would kill kids?! You're not strong, you're weak for hurting children just to kill, you have no courage, no dignity, no strength!" Jenna shouted. "Well, think of me as you may, but you are the one holding my pups, and once old Bingo finds out about it, he'll just have to leave you!" Grey Steele said. "You think he'll be mad at me?! Well, I think he's going to, oh I don't know, TEAR YOUR BALLS OFF!" Jenna shouted. Grey Steele snapped at her, "YOU think you can talk to ME like that?! I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO THREATEN ME! GRAH!" Grey Steele swung his paw at Jenna's face, leaving three scratches on her face. "You….scratched me…..you sick bastard…" Jenna broke down in tears. "HEY, YOU HIT MY MOM!" Kodi shouted. "Damned right I did, and what are you going to do about it big man?" Grey Steele asked with a laugh. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Kodi yelled, running towards Grey Steele, and punched him in the nose. Grey Steele looked at his nose, wiping the blood off it, "Ohhh, you'll regret that, HRAGH!" Grey Steele lunged at Kodi and tackled him to the ground, knocking him out. Grey Steele started to pound and claw Kodi's face, scratching him badly. "STOP IT STEELE! KODIIIIIII, NOOOOOOOOO!"Jenna shouted, breaking into tears while Grey Steele left the room with a sinister laugh.

April 13, 1927

Cantwell, South Alaska

11:12 a.m.

Balto and Dingo walked on the street of the town but quickly took a turn onto the back roads away from the people. The talk started to get around quickly like a wild virus. Humans started to get looks every time they saw Balto and Dingo, especially Dingo with him stealing the map from the shop. Balto and Dingo followed the map up road and found an uncharted cave. Balto and Dingo stopped at the entrance of the cave and looked at the map. "This cave is marked on a danger zone. But it should be our short cut to the other of Talkeetna," Dingo explained.

Balto nodded in response as he looked into the cave. "Alright let's get a move on," Balto said as he started to walk into the cave. Dingo nodded as he grabbed the map and followed his father into the cave. The cave wasn't much of a danger zone for them, the humans only marked it as a danger zone to keep young children away from it. Balto and Dingo made it to the other side of the cave and ended up on a cliff side. Balto and Dingo both smiled at seeing the town of Talkeetna just down the cliff. "Well, well, well what do we have here," said a dark raspy voice from the left of Balto and Dingo. "You again!" Balto said with a growl. The same wolf with the scar who has been harassing Balto and his family for quite some time has found them again. "What do you want?" Dingo asked as he stood next to his father. "To settle a score once and for all!" The black wolf with the scar growl as he took a step forward. "Then that makes the three of us," two raspy voices said from behind Balto and Dingo. "No Not Them again," Balto said with his ears down. Two wolverines with bright red eyes stood behind Balto and Dingo. "Who are they Dad?" Dingo asked. "Trouble," Balto answered keeping his eyes on the wolverines and the black wolf. "What do we do Dad?" Dingo asked while watching the wolverines started circling them.

"Simple, we don't die. You, over there, we don't fight unless we know your name!" Balto said to the wolf. "Heh, very well, my name is Ryo." Ryo said. "Heh, well it's not very nice to meet you, I am Balto, this is Dingo, and we're about to kill you all." Balto said with a grin on his face. Ryo started to laugh along with the two wolverines, "Is that so? Well, at least you've got spirit, now, show us what you've got!" Ryo said, charging at the two. "Dingo, move!" Ryo jumped into a pool of water. "Perfect! Alright, now time to settle the score with you two!" Balto said to the two wolverines. "Well is that so, time to show you that we're not just some animal!" A Wolverine said. "Come at me you little rat!" Dingo shouted. The Wolverine ran at Dingo, who dodged and ran after him, "Man, you're fast for a little rat!" Dingo said, chasing the Wolverine. "Well, why don't we stop this little game and fight like true animals then!" The wolverine said, halting to a stop. Dingo squatted down on his legs, the wolverine standing on his back legs, Dingo lunged at him and caught him by surprise, "Gotcha, now, how should I kill you?" Dingo asked. "Ahh just get it over with you simple mutt." The wolverine said, accepting his death. "Alright, here we go!" Dingo bit into the wolverine's neck and threw him near the water where Ryo had fallen. "Finally, now I can *smack* whoaaaaa!" Ryo was hit in the face by the corpse of the wolverine and knocked back into the water. "Nice shot son, now, let's take care of this little bugger!" Balto said, looking at the wolverine crawling away, leading a trail of blood behind him, "Oh no you don't, you're coming with us!" Dingo said, picking up the wolverine, a raspy voice screamed and the wolverine started swinging his claws, Dingo held him over the pool of water, "Well down you go!" Balto said, Dingo nodded and dropped the Wolverine in the water, the bubble stopped, "Huh, that's funny, I thought Ryo was down there too?" Balto said. "Well, we had best take this chance and run." Dingo said. "Good plan, this set us back about 30 minutes, we need to keep going, let's go through this north portion of the cave. We should reach daylight soon, then we'll continue." Balto said.

 _And be ready son, I have a bad feeling of what's up ahead…_

 _To be continued….._

A/N(NightWolfZilvia): Well guys, it looks like Chapter II is FINALLY out, I know it took me a few weeks, but I had finals and EOC Tests, so can't blame me here, but anyways, what do you guys think about the story so far? This story leads to more and more stories to come, eventually we may add All Dogs Go To Heaven into the mix! Well guys, see you in the next chapter and let's see what good old Thomas has to say!

A/N(KodiWolf321): Hey guys! Sorry it's been a minute since writing the next chapter. I was going through some personal things in real life but now I'm back to writing with my good friend NightWolfZilvia. Alright guys I hope enjoyed this chapter and we'll see you guys in the next chapter :D


	3. Chapter III

Dingo's Tale III: For the Love of Family

Chapter III – 4 Days Left

April 13, 1927 11:30 a.m.

Cantwell Caves, South Alaska

Balto and Dingo made their way further into the cave system, which progressively got darker the further they went into the cave, "Damn, can't see a thing down here! Dingo, you still behind me?" Balto asked, "Yeah dad, right here. Maybe we can check the vest for something?" Dingo suggested. "That'd be a good idea, but the only things we have in here is 3 bottles of water, some bandages and some leftovers from an MRE from the looks of it." Balto said. "Wait, don't Rations come with some emergency matches? Maybe we can use those if we can strike it without burning our mouth." Dingo said, "Good idea, let's see what we have here….yup, looks like you were right, there are 2 matches left, but I can't find the striker." Balto said, "Hey, maybe we can use the ground, it's made of rock, it's worth a shot." Dingo said, Balto agreed and slid the match across the ground, and not even a second later, the two could see each other's faces. "Whew, glad it's you, not that Ryo guy. Speaking of Ryo, where is he?" Balto asked, "I hope not anywhere near us, a fight in the dark would be suicide, especially with his strength. Plus we don't know if there's a hole or something that we can fall in while we're fighting." Dingo said. "True, we had better just stay quiet and keep the light to a minimum." Balto said. Dingo agreed and the two progressed further into the cave system, Balto came to a halt not even a full minute later, "Whoa whoa, there's a cliff straight ahead, we need to try going to the left or right." Balto said, "Good thing we were going slowly, otherwise we could have fallen in a hole or lake." Dingo said, Balto walked to the right and Dingo to the left, neither led anywhere. "Dingo, let me see that last match." Balto said, Dingo agreed and stuck the last match and gave it to Balto, who threw it across the unknown hole, the light trailed behind and revealed a lake, which led to what looked like an Exit, "Dingo, you up for more swimming?" Balto asked, "Uhh….I'd rather not, but if it's that only way then we're going to have to." Dingo said, "Alright, you ready for a swim?" Balto asked, "Yup, let's go." Dingo said, Balto nodded and jumped into the lake, Dingo following behind, "I can't see jack crap down here, *choke* time to head to the surface!" Dingo thought to himself, swimming towards the surface, both came up at the same time, "*cough* You good Dingo?" Balto asked, "I'm fine, but jeez this water is cold!" Dingo said. "Well, get used to it, we have a little bit left to go, look ahead, there's a little bit of light coming from the exit!" Balto said, "Oh yeah, follow the light I suppose?" Dingo asked, "Yup, and hurry, I have a bad feeling about what's up ahead." Balto said, "What do you mean?" Dingo asked, "I don't know, it's just one of those feelings ya know?" Balto said, "I guess that makes sense?" Dingo said.

The two swam towards the exit to the cave and climbed up to the ledge, "Ugh, I guess old age is catching up to me." Balto said, "Not to mention those shots in your leg, and the bruises from the fights with the Wolverines and Ryo." Dingo said, "Don't remind me, let's just go." Balto said. As the two made their way towards the exit to the cave, it was no exit, but something else. "This is no exit to the city, this is a meeting place! It looks like another wolf clan!" Dingo whispered, "No kidding, and guess who's leader, Ryo." Balto said. Dingo took another look and sure enough, Ryo was giving a speech to his clan, possibly about them. "As I have been in this town, we have a group of trespassers into our city! They have killed off Master Johnson and his mate Mistress Jane, they were our leaders and our information provisions. While they were not part of our clan, they were still our outside Allies, and we will not let this stand, twice now I have tasted bitter defeat, and I will not stand for it!" Ryo said, "Looks like we don't have to worry about him, but now that we know he has an Army, we can't do anything on our own, we need extra help." Balto said, "Agreed, but where can we get extra help? I for sure don't know anyone in this town, do you?" Dingo asked, "I think I might, we'll have to go back through town to get in touch though." Balto said, "Who is it?" Dingo asked, "His name is Blake, he's a good guy, he has two dogs, a Doberman named Diego and a pit bull named Farrah. Balto said. "Great, so where can we find him?" Dingo asked. "He's back in Cantwell, he lives in the outskirts of the town, we'll be able to find him pretty easily, he lives in a blue house with a black mailbox." Balto said. "Alright, let's head back to town and hopefully no one notices us." Dingo said, "Agreed, but first I want to listen in further into the speech." Balto said, Dingo shrugged and laid low. "…and with that, we will defeat them! Along with their entire family and friends!" Ryo said, the group howling and barking in excitement, one wolf however, caught sight of Dingo, "Hey! Who goes there?" the wolf shouted. "Crap! They saw us, quickly, crawl through before the see who we are!" Balto shout-whispered. Dingo and Balto crawled back to the lake and jumped back into the lake, "How do we get back up? It seems the only way back is through the speech room." Dingo said, "Damn, you're right, that was at least a 15 foot jump from that ledge into the water, there's got to be a secret way out somewhere!" Balto said, looking around. More light came into the lake, then three wolves with torches walked into the room and set them into the frames where just enough light shined to a tunnel leading to another room, "Quick, dad! Through that underwater tunnel!" Dingo said, "Good catch son, go underwater so they have a worse chance of seeing us, take a deep breath!" Balto said, taking a deep breath, they went underwater to the tunnel, though they were not fast enough and one of the wolves caught sight of them, "There they are! Sound the Alarm!" One of the wolves shouted, suddenly, an alarm raised, and lights turned on throughout the cave, and wolves came running from every section of the cave, "They spotted us Dingo! We need to get out of here before they catch up! They won't stop searching for at least another hour, be Cautious from here until the end of the cave!" Balto said, "Gotcha, we need to move quietly through here so they don't see us." Dingo whispered.

The two made their way through the maze until the exit, they noticed a wolf coming around the corner, Balto looked around and noticed two empty, open cardboard boxes, "Dingo! Look, some empty boxes, we may be able to fit inside them!" Balto said. "It's obvious, but it might help!" Dingo said, crawling under a box, "The flap is open, we can see out of it as well, we can walk around in them and just lay down when they're going to see us." Balto said, "Move, I'll look around the corner." Dingo said. Dingo peeked around the corner and noticed another wolf coming around, Dingo gave the down command and they both laid down, soon enough, the wolf walked by and the two snuck past him and continued down the path, making sure not to be seen by any of the wolves, Dingo spotted another wolf about to come around the corner and gave the down command, yet again, the wolf did not notice and the two walked by in the box. "Dad, I can see the light, just keep going, if anyone else comes around the corner, we're done for, so just hurry!" Dingo shout-whispered, no answer, Dingo took the silence for a yes, as he still heard Balto's footsteps. The two ran down the hallway and into a dark room with a long fleet of stairs. "Whew, we can finally ditch the boxes and just get out of here." Balto said. "I'm just glad we made it without them finding us, maybe we can fold these boxes up and put them in a pocket of our vest." Dingo suggested. "Speaking of the vest, where's our water?" Balto asked, Dingo checked his dad's vest, and sure enough, no water remained, and the remains of the food was gone too. "Dammit! What are we going to eat now?" Dingo asked angrily, "I'm sure Blake will have something for us to eat, we just have to be patient and find the way there first." Balto said, "You're right, let's go, we've got a long set of stairs to go up, so we're going to need some water soon." Dingo said, "Agreed, but hopefully it's not another hatch out to the surface." Balto said, Dingo agreed and ran up the stairs with Balto, eventually the two made it to the top, "A cargo elevator? This'll help a lot, let's see, do we want to go up or down?" Balto wondered. "Probably up since this is a cave system made into a cargo storage place." Dingo said, Balto agreed and jumped up to push the up button. The weight limit warning went off, and the elevator wouldn't move, "I think we need to head back, uh-oh, the elevator is arriving, we need to hide! Get in the box and get on that side! I'll go on the other, hurry!" Dingo said, hiding under the box, crawling to the other side, his father doing the same. Ryo and three other of his subordinates got off the elevator, "They pressed the button to get on, they have to be around here somewhere, FIND THEM!" Ryo shouted, walking away, he didn't notice Dingo and Balto run into the elevator and go to the top level. "Whew, we did it!" Dingo said, pulling the box off, waiting for the elevator to stop. The elevator opened and they walked out into the daylight, "Ahh, finally some daylight." Balto said, pulling his box off, "Now, we need to find the Blake you were talking about, where is his house, since it's on the outside of town, we can get there without anyone seeing us." Dingo said. "You know, these boxes may come in handy one more time." Balto said. "You're not suggesting that we hide in them until we get to the house and pretend that we're some kind of mail, are you?" Dingo asked, "Exactly what I was thinking." Balto said, "*sigh* Alright, let's go." Dingo said, getting under his box, Balto doing the same.

The two made their way to the outside of town, "Alright Dingo, I think I see Farrah and Diego." Balto said. "I see them too, let's go before they start barking up a storm

(Diego and Farrah's POV)

"*yawn* Hey Diego, is it just me or do you see two boxes walking this way?" Farrah asked, "*yawn* You know, I think you're right, I do see two boxes walking this way, I can smell them from here, the one on my right smells familiar." Diego said, "You know them? I can't smell much anyways." Farrah asked, "No surprise because of how much you snort and snore all day." Diego said, starting to laugh, "Well no dip Sherlock, look at me, I'm a Pitbull, of course I snort a lot!" Farrah shouted, "Oh hush, you know I'm only playing, say, they're getting closer, should we sound the alarm?" Diego asked. "Do it, these two seem pretty suspicious." Farrah said. Diego and Farrah started to bark up a storm, Blake eventually came out, "The hell is wrong with you dogs?" Blake asked. Diego looked in the direction of the two boxes, "Walking boxes? Have I been adding too much salsa or is this for real? I'm going to go inside and probably never…..wait, those grey paws, is that Balto?" Blake asked himself, "Yeah, that is Balto! Here, boy!" Blake called to Balto.

(Dingo and Balto's POV)

"Here, boy!" Blake shouted, "Dad, did he just call out to you?" Dingo asked. "Yup, he's seen us and now we can ditch these boxes and run to the house!" Balto said, ditching his box running towards the house, Dingo shrugged and did the same. "Hey boy! How have you been, and what's up with the Medical Unit Vest? I thought you retired in Nome, what are you doing as a Medical Dog?" Blake asked. Balto looked up at him and whispered, "Have you forgotten our secret?" Balto asked, "Nope, I haven't, who's the red dog?" Blake asked, "That's one of my sons, Dingo, I'll explain everything inside." Balto whispered. "Dingo, this is Blake, and the Doberman is Diego, and the Pitbull is Farrah." Balto said, introducing his son to his friends. "Dad, can these two talk?" Dingo asked. "Of course they can Dingo, they're dogs just like us." Balto said. "Hi, pleasure to meet you Mr. Dingo, I've heard a lot about you." Diego said, "Nice to meet you too Mister Diego." Dingo said, "I hear you've got kids and a mate already? You're only 18 right?" Diego asked. "Yeah, that's one of the reasons we're here to see you guys." Dingo said. "Man, I'm already 67 and I can't have kids either." Diego said. "You don't mean you were neu…." Diego cut him off, "Don't remind me, I couldn't eat for three days straight, I couldn't bear the fact that I couldn't have kids anymore." Diego said. Farrah butted in, "Anyway, let's get off that topic, how have you been Mr. Dingo, and what do we have to do with your kids and mate?" Farrah asked, "Well, see it really isn't your business, but we need help to fight off this guy who kidnapped my wife and kids, and is threatening to kill my children and my mate if I'm not there with my sister in 4 days." Dingo said. "They're holding Jenna and one of my other sons hostage as well, I have only a week and a half or so until they kill them off too." Balto said. "What sick person would do this? They'd kill a group of children for no explicable reason, why?" Farrah asked, "Probably because I took his ego and his dignity away by exposing him two years ago, during that sled run." Balto said, "He clearly deserved it, he tried to kill you to make an unhappy life with the person who liked you! Seems fair to me." Diego said, "I know, which is why we need your help, we also have this group of wolves on our tail, so it's going to be a long one." Dingo said. "Come inside, there's a warm fire and some food and water, you boys must be hungry after that long travel." Farrah said, leading them inside.

After a long explanation of what happened, Farrah and Diego came to an agreement, "Alright, we'll help you get this man, nobody messes with our friend without a fight, but first we need to get you two geared up." Diego said. "But with what? I don't think we can keep using the boxes like we had been doing originally." Dingo said. "Good point, we need less bark in our bite." Balto said, "We have some survival knives in Blake's bedroom, and some more food that we can bring along too." Diego said. "That'll be plenty, along with some water, we'll be fine." Dingo said, "Yeah, but we'll need those boxes sometime or another." Balto said, "You know, we might actually have some empty boxes from moving in the back if you want to go get them, they're small enough to fit inside of a pocket in your vest." Farrah said. "Well, that would be awesome, let's see what we can do, because for a cheap old box, they're very effective for getting around and sneaking." Balto said, "Right, I'll go get 4 of them" Farrah said, walking into the backroom. A few minutes passed and Farrah brought four boxes back, "They're a little smaller than our last ones, but these may work better than the others." Dingo said, getting into the box, "Perfect fit, now all we have to do it fold it back up and put it in the pocket!" Dingo said. "Right, so we begin the journey tomorrow right?" Diego asked. "Well, if we weren't limited on time, then we'd begin later in the day, but we need to get moving ASAP." Balto said, "Right, then we had better go to sleep and we'll go tomorrow morning as soon as I wake up." Balto said.

 _ **And be prepared, for this journey is not going to be as easy as we anticipated…..**_

 _ **To be continued…..**_

 _ **A/N Well guys, new chapter, new characters! Farrah and Diego are my actual dogs IRL, so I figured why not add them into the mix of the storyline? Also guys, we have a new partner to help me with this story! That person is Drewdog302, don't worry guys, Kodiwolf321 or Thomas is still going to help me with this story, I wrote this chapter on my own just to make the chapter division fair, Thomas will help me with Chapters 5,7, 9, and 10. Drew will help me with Chapters 4, 6, 8, and 10! Anyways guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you in Chapter IV! Also, comment below if you knew the reference with the Cardboard Boxes! If you get it right, you get a shoutout in the next chapter!"**_


	4. Chapter IV

Dingo's Tale III: For the Love of Family

Chapter IV: Yukon and Saba

April 13, 1927 10:00 a.m.

Nenana Underground Tunnel

"Alright Saba, let's recap, first we go back through the tunnel, go back to the ruins of the mountain, head back around the lake, go back down the mountain, then follow the train tracks home, got that?" Yukon asked, "Yeah, *pant* I think so." Saba said. "What's wrong? You seem out of it, something on your mind?" Yukon asked, "No, I'm just tired that's all, plus I have a lot more going on than meets the eye." Saba said. "You can tell me, I won't tell anyone if it's that important." Yukon said. "I'll tell everyone once we regroup, but anyways, you remember the wolf pack that we encountered here?" Saba asked, "Yeah, the one who got your eye, and the other two who ran away like a couple of poodles?" Yukon said. "Yeah, those are the ones. Well, I was part of their clan before I ran away, that's where I met my friend who showed me the junkyard place. Once they found out I ran away, they mistook it and they betrayed me. So, once I came back here I guess they knew where I'd be, they probably had a field agent who predicted our movements, they didn't want me talking, so they tried to kill me and all of you." Saba said. "Well that's great, the Junkyard was destroyed, so they must have sought refuge somewhere else, maybe even down here, we need to be careful when we're going home, they could fight back after all that mess." Yukon said, "Oh if only Kodi were here, he'd know what to do. Once we regroup with Dad and Dingo, we can see everyone again." Saba said, "We've got a long journey ahead of us, we should find a place to run back to if we need to hide from someone." Yukon said, "Good idea, maybe at the shed in the ruins of the mountain?" Saba suggested. "That'd work, we had better get moving before we have any confrontations." Yukon said.

As the two made their way back up through the Underground Tunnel, they noticed something strange, "Saba, wasn't there a fleet of stairs to get back up?" Yukon asked, "Yeah, that's how we got down here…holy crap…" Saba stood in shock, looking up. "What are you looking at? Oh my, the stairs look like they were blown up! There's a huge hole, and the stairs look like they're about to collapse!" Yukon said, looking at the huge hole in front of him. "How else are we supposed to get back to the mountaintop?" Saba said in frustration. Yukon started to look around in frustration, "Nothing, dammit!" Yukon shouted, kicking some stones. Saba looked around, but saw nothing, "We may have no choice Yuke, we may have to climb the mountain without the tunnel, these stairs look like they were cut down and removed on purpose, something strange is going on here, hopefully it'll be okay to climb the mountainside for now until we get to the ruins." Saba said. Yukon and Saba looked at the mountainside and they both took a deep breath.

"Alright here goes nothing." Yukon said. Yukon then started to climb up the mountainside Saba followed behind. Just a few minutes after they began their climb up the mountainside, Yukon slipped because the mountainside was too steep. "AHHHHH!" Yukon screamed as he fell he then fell onto Saba who was just a few meters behind him causing her to go tumbling down the mountainside with Yukon. Saba was the first one to land on the ground and just as she was about to get up when Yukon landed on her leg at full force. Saba yelped in pain. "Yukon...I...think...you broke...something." Saba said in pain.  
As it turns out Yukon accidently broke Saba's leg. "Saba I'm so sorry can you walk?" Yukon asked. "I think so." Saba said as she struggled to stand but pain shot up her leg and she quickly fell back down. "No I can't walk but what just happened up there?" Saba asked her brother.  
Yukon observed the mountainside. "Damn it the mountainside is too steep for us to climb!" Yukon said in frustration. "Now what!?" Saba asked. Yukon then looked around nothing but the forest and rocks. "The forest! Maybe there's a trail that could lead us up to the top of the mountain!" Yukon said "Come on Saba lets go I've got an idea." Yukon said. "But my leg is broken, I can't walk." Saba said. Yukon sighed he then helped his sister up and he made her lean on him for support. Then the two started into the forest. For at least two hours Saba and Yukon walked through the forest, but still no trail. The sun was starting to go down which wasn't a good sign, then after a few turns Yukon and Saba were...back at the old tunnel. "Crap we've been going in circles!" Yukon cried. "Well, this is just great, my damned leg is broken, I can hardly see out of my right eye and it's already evening! We don't have time for this Yuke, we need to just try and go find dad and Dingo." Saba said, "No, you can't walk or see, and it'll just slow them down! We'll find something, let's just keep going through the forest and try to make some progress, we at least need to get back to the ruins and get some sleep." Yukon said, "Alright, but we need to hurry, they could be back in this area soon, let's recap again, so if that tunnel leads to the ruins then we can just go around the mountain and try to make it to the lake where Kodi fell in." Saba said, "Good plan, but it'll be at least midnight before we make it there." Yukon said, "Right, and like you said, we need to avoid confrontations with that pack and that Steele guy." Saba said, "Oh yeah, that guy sounds awful, I can't imagine what dad and Dingo would have to go through if we were captured too." Yukon said, "Oh boy, they'd have so much trouble, especially with my leg and everything, but we'll set up at the recovery point and wait for them there." Saba said, "Right, let's get going." Yukon said, Saba agreed and they started through the forest, heading north.

As the two were walking, they spotted something grey lying in the ground, "What's that?" Yukon asked, "I don't know, move a bit closer." Saba said, as they moved closer they discovered a wolf lying in the ground, dead, "What in the?! Are you okay?" Yukon asked, running towards the wolf, blood was puddled around his sides, "I…who are you….?" The wolf asked, "You're alive?! Come with us, can you walk?" Yukon asked, "Unngh…..' The wolf moaned as he tried to get up, "Stay with me, I've seen others in worse shape before, just relax and we'll get you moving to a safe spot, the wolf opened his eyes and revealed that he was blind in his right eye, "s…." the wolf mumbled, "What?" Saba asked, "Watch….out, he's behind you…" the wolf said, Yukon and Saba slowly turned around to see a black and white husky standing in the moonlight, "You fell for my trap, and now the boss wants to see you." The husky said, smiling, "You! You won't get away with this! Saba run!" Yukon shouted, "I'll take care of you!" Yukon said, growling, "Can you really fight Yukon?" The husky asked, "You're running out of time, and the boss isn't very patient you know." "Who is this boss?" Yukon asked, "You'll see, if you don't make a move that is…." The husky said, "What do you mean?" Yukon asked, "You can come out now, boss…" The husky said, Yukon quickly turned around and another Husky of the same color jumped out and tackled him, knocking him out, "Good work, _steele._ " Steele said, "My pleasure." Grey Steele said, "Now the other one!" Steele said, referring to Saba, Grey Steele nodded and quickly caught up to Saba, taking her as well…..

12 hours before…..

April 13, 1927

11:00 a.m.

Alaskan Port 01 Warehouse

"Alright _my dear_ it has been 3 days, I think it's time we took something else from you." Grey Steele said, "Haven't you done enough? Why keep taking from me, what's your reason?!" Jenna shouted, crying, "Well, I'm under orders from a certain someone who wants you all dead, and unless I do that, to put it simply, I'm going to die." Grey Steele said, "So you're his slave until you die?" Jenna asked, "I was created for that purpose, I'm here by choice, not by orders, I created myself, see I hate your family too, but that's something you'll have to figure out on your own." Grey Steele said, turning his back, "I'll be back in 15 hours, don't expect too much from me, but I can tell you, you'll be seeing Saba and Yukon soon, and it won't be pretty either." Grey Steele said, leaving the room. "psst….ember!" Jenna whispered over to Ember's cage, "Huh? Oh, what's up Jen?" Ember asked, yawning, "Grey left the room, we can talk for a little bit now." Jenna said, "How are you feeling? Especially after what he did to you, you can't be feeling too great." Ember said, "Not too great, the truth is, I feel as though evil has purged right through me, I can't tell whether this is my fault or his." Jenna said, tearing up, "Listen to yourself Jenna, this isn't your fault, it's that bastard's, he had the nerve to do it with you after you've already been pregnant and have a mate, not to mention in front of my children." Ember said, Kodi overheard this and woke up, "Mom? What did he do to you?" Kodi asked, "Well you see, he, put his seed into me." Jenna said, "That sick bastard did it with you?! We don't have to worry, dad and dingo will make sure he never has children again." Kodi said, smiling, "That's for sure, I hope he rips them off!" Ember said, "Okay okay, more seriously though, I hope I end up infertile so I don't have to give birth to his children and then kill them." Jenna said, "Whoa mom, we don't have to necessarily kill them right away, as a matter of fact, we can even put them up for adoption." Kodi said, "No, we can't have more of him in the world, not to put your children through, we need to end this chaos as soon as we can." Jenna said, "You know, you're right, but we should let them live long enough to at least see their mother." Kodi said, "Kodi's right Jen, we should let them live in peace for a few months." Ember said, "Oh, alright, but as soon as we're out of here we need to have a reunion and really get to know each other, and really be a family." Jenna said, "You know, you're optimistic for being held by your worst enemy." Ember said, "I'm just trying to have a good time for as long as I can, because as soon as he gets back, it's back to silence and misery." Jenna said, "You're right, say, what if we can somehow break out of here?" Kodi said, "I'm chained up, and so is Ember and her pups are in a different room." Jenna said. "Well, they have us locked up pretty good I guess, we'll just have to wait until dad gets here." Kodi said.

 _We just have to wait, and for now, we can be the family that won't die….._

 _A/N NightWolfZilvia: Well guys, what did you think about this chapter? Just thought I'd let you in on what Yukon and Saba were up to during Chapter 2, what did you think about the little cliffhanger at the end? Shoutout to drewdog302 for helping me with this chapter, he writes great stories, especially his Love of two Outcasts story! Now, let's see what he has to say, take it away Drew!_

 _A/N drewdog302: Alright folks this was a ton of fun to make although I did screw up once but aside from that I'm looking forward to doing more from this story, stayed tuned!_


	5. Chapter V

Dingo's Tale III: For the Love of Family

Chapter V: 3 Days Left….

April 14, 1927 03:12 a.m.

Blake's House: Living Room

As the crew were all asleep, getting good rest for the journey ahead, Balto woke up from another nightmare, "Diego…psst….." Balto nudged Diego, "*yawn* Balto, it's 3 in the morning, what do you need at this hour?" Diego asked, "Sorry, it's just, I'm worried for Jenna and all the rest of my family, what if we're too late?" Balto asked, "Well, all we can do is have faith, and hope that we get there in time, we have what, three days left?" Diego asked, "Right, and we have to go all the way to the Ports of Alaska, and it'll take us at least 2 and a half days to get there on foot, I just lost hope when we were held up by Ryo and his group by having to move slowly through the base." Balto said, "Nobody else but you and your son can save your family, it's just that simple, you may not have confidence, but you'll have to stop worrying and just make it there, and make sure whoever kidnapped them gets what he deserves." Diego said, "I suppose so, I just can't stop thinking about what's come of my life, I couldn't protect my own family, I lost my daughter already, and now my mate, my son Kodi, and Dingo's mate and his kids, all to the same person." Balto said, putting his head down, "All we can do is hope that he'll lose track of time and put you ahead a day." Diego said, "Maybe, but we only have three days to save my son's mate and kids, and if they die, then our mission is a failure because family died." Balto said, "So you'll only make it if everyone makes it out alive?" Diego asked, "Exactly, nobody dies on my watch." Balto said, "That's bold of you Balto, I respect that." Diego said, "Thanks Diego, I need to get some sleep before I wake up tired again." Balto said, "Well, get some rest my friend, and we'll see what we can do in the morning." Diego said, Balto agreed and put his head down to go to sleep.

 _2 Hours Before…_

April 14, 1927

01:10 a.m.

Alaskan Port 01 Warehouse

Kodi, Jenna, and Ember were all asleep when the door slammed open, and Grey Steele walked in, holding a leash with Saba and Yukon chained to it, Grey Steele then took Yukon by his leash and pulled as hard as he could almost choking Yukon. "Stop! Go easy on him! Please!" Saba cries out. Grey Steele only smiles as he does the same to Saba's collar. Saba chokes just a little bit before Grey Steele takes them into the same room as Jenna, Kodi, and Ember Grey Steele then throws Yukon and Saba into two separate cells. Before leaving Grey Steele turned and looked at the two siblings and smiled darkly. "Sleep tight you too," Grey Steele said as he left the room. "Wait a second you bastard!" Jenna shouted out, Grey Steele stopped, and turned around, "What did you call me?" Grey Steele asked, "A SICK BASTARD! What are these two doing here? Aren't we enough to satisfy you?!" Jenna asked, "Well, you see, I need to motivate those two slowpokes of yours to get here quicker, so I can kill all of you at one time, this place won't last much longer, it's rotting away, and what better way to kill you all than to have you crushed by a big, thick cement floor?" Grey Steele said, with an evil smile, "You idiot, you'll kill your kids too!" Jenna shouted, "His kids? Mom, what do you ARGH!" Grey Steele choked Saba before she could finish her sentence, "Why don't you tell them, you're the one who did this to me!" Jenna shouted, "Well you see, I may or may not have planted my seed into her, basically, you guys will have stepchildren who you'll never get to meet!" Grey Steele said, leaving the room with an evil laugh. "Mom what's happened to you in the past two days?" Saba asked, catching her breath from being choked so much. "Well sweetheart, he did do what he said he has done," Jenna said with tears coming down her muzzle. "It's alright mom we understand completely," Yukon said. Jenna then broke down. "I just... don't know how to tell your father about this when we see him," Jenna said as lots of tears were flowing down her muzzle. "Don't worry mom. Dad is going to understand I promise," Saba stated. "I sure hope so," Jenna said as she started to calm down. "Just try not to think of it for now! I mean, I guess we're all reunited as a family for the next three days!" Yukon said, trying to remain optimistic, "Right, and me and Ember get to finally meet! Not in the way we wanted to, but this'll work, I've heard so many great things from Dingo about you, Ember. You're very pretty for an outcast, you know?" Saba said, "Well, thank you Saba, I've heard great things from Dingo about you as well, Dingo said that you and him used to play a lot at the beach when you were kids." Ember said, "Yeah, we were like best friends back then, back before all this went down." Saba said, "I remember you kids used to scare the crap out of each other when you were little, and play Marco Polo in the lake at Nome Family park." Jenna said, "Oh yeah! That's when dad taught me how to swim!" Yukon said, "I remember like it was yesterday….." Jenna said

(Flashback begins)

April 11, 1926

10:15 a.m.

Nome Family Park – Lake

Balto jumped into the lake as Yukon and Kodi stood on the side of the lake. "Come on in kids," Balto said with a smile. Kodi and Yukon looked at each other with a confused look into their faces. "But Dad we're scared." Kodi said taking a step back from the water. "Yeah Dad what if we go under?" Yukon added also taking a step back from the water. "If anything happens to you I'll be right here to pull you out," Balto said as he walked onto the shallow water. Kodi and Yukon looked at each other once more and nodded at each other. "Okay Dad! We're ready!" Kodi and Yukon both said with a smile as they both jumped into the water. Both pups were a natural at swimming. Balto only had to tell both of his boys to keep their heads up and keep peddling with their legs and paws to keep swimming. "See, you kids got it! That's all you have to do, trust me guys, swimming will save your lives one day, say, where's Dingo at?" Balto asked, looking around in the water. "Oh, he's with Saba and Aleu playing Marco Polo over there." Yukon said, pointing to the North side of the lake, "Well, looks like those three are having fun, what do you say we go join 'em?" Balto asked, "What about Mom, why doesn't she come join us?" Kodi asked, "Good question Kodi, hey, Jen!" Balto called out to Jenna, "What is it Balto?" Jenna asked, sitting up, "Why don't you come join us for a game of Marco Polo?" Balto asked, "Oh Balto I don't know, I've never really liked swimming." Jenna said, "Oh come on now Jen, it'd be good for you to get in the water with us, you're worse than the kids!" Balto said laughing. "Oh fine, you win!" Jenna said, running and jumping into the water, "I'm going to get you!" Jenna shouted, "Oh no you won't!" Balto shouted back,

(Flashback ends)

April 14, 1927

07:34 a.m.

Blake's House – Living Room

Balto woke up from his dream, "Huh, finally had a decent dream I suppose, man those were the good days." Balto said to himself Balto and Dingo both woke up that morning with Balto having tears in his eyes. "Dad what's wrong?" Dingo asked. Balto looked at his son and had a smile. "It nothing son I was dreaming about that day we went swimming and I taught your bothers how to swim," Balto said as he stood up and stretched his legs. "It's funny Dad I had the same dream as you," Dingo explained with a smile. "Really? Huh maybe we're close to a happy ending," Balto said with another warm smile. "Maybe, well, we better get going," Dingo suggested. Dingo walked over to Diego and Farrah and woke them up, "*yawn* Oh, hey Dingo, is it *yawn* time?" Diego asked, rubbing his eyes. "I'm afraid so, time to go guys, we need to have as much time as we can to make it, otherwise I'm afraid we'll fail this mission." Dingo said, "Right, and we don't want that now do we?" Farrah asked, "You know, I think you should stay here Farrah, Blake needs someone to keep him company all day." Balto said, "You mean, I'd only slow you down right?" Farrah asked, "Well….." "Eh no need, I wouldn't have made it anyways, I can't run very fast and I when I do, I don't last long, I'll stay here guys, just promise Diego and all the rest of your family come back in one piece." Farrah asked, "I promise, I never let Family or Friends die on my watch." Balto said, Farrah nodded and Diego, Balto, and Dingo went out the back door to begin their long journey

 _To be continued….._

 _A/N NightWolfZilvia: Well guys, another chapter of my most popular story so far! I have to thank everyone for their support with this series, especially Drewdog302 and KodiWolf321, they've helped me with this series, so I have to thank them for helping me be able to continue with the story and help you guys enjoy it! Don't forget, once this entire timeline is done, I'll do my best to release a graphic novel and an Animated Series if we get enough support! Again, thank you all for the support and now, let's see what Thomas has to say!_

 _A/N KodiWolf321: alright guys this was so much fun to write I hope you all enjoyed it as much as we did writing it for you. And we will see you guys next time!_


	6. Chapter VI

Dingo's Tale III: For the Love of Family

Chapter VI: The Journey Continues

April 14, 1927 07:15 a.m.

"Alright, so where to guys?" Diego asked, "We need to keep heading South, we'll make a few stops on the way for breaks but be sure to keep your eyes peeled for anything or anybody suspicious." Balto said, "Right, we don't need another encounter right now, we just need to get to the Alaskan Ports in 3 days, I know that's a long distance but we can do it if we make the most of our day." Dingo said. "Alright, but what are we going to do if we do end up fighting this Ryo guy and his group?" Diego asked. "Well, we'll try and run because 3 of us against 12 of them is suicide." Balto said. "We'd die for sure this time unlike the past few times where we got lucky." Dingo said. The group started to head South and made their way to the next town ahead of them, however, things are going far differently where the family is…..

April 14, 1927

08:20 a.m.

Alaskan Port 01 Warehouse

Grey Steele entered the room with the same evil smile as usual, "Well, how are all of you doing this morning?" Grey Steele asked mockingly, "How do you think?!" Yukon asked, "Well now, no reason to be rude, I was simply asking how you all are doing, I can't have you die yet, it's still 3 days until the deadline." Grey Steele said, "You know, you're sick! What did we ever do to you?!" Saba asked, "Oh, nothing to me, but everything to my boss! Why don't you come on in, _Boss?"_ Grey Steele said. Suddenly, a familiar face walked into the room, the very same, blue eyed, black and white husky that they all knew, "Steele!" Jenna shouted, "Well hello everybody! I see you all are in separate cages! But, now that we have everybody, it seems that you all are enjoying each other's company too much, so I've decided to move you all to separate rooms! If you would do the honors Mr. Grey?" Steele said, "With pleasure boss!" Grey Steele said, throwing a green bottle in the middle of the room, which released a strange smell, "Chloroform! Everybody cover your noses!" Kodi shouted, but everybody had already been knocked out cold, Kodi was starting to feel himself tire, "You won't get away…aw…..ay…with this….unnghh…" Kodi fell on his side, along with everybody else. "Perfect, now all we have to do is bring them each to their assigned rooms, do you have the traps set up?" Steele asked, "But of course! If the doors are to open, the trap doors right in front of the door will open and they will fall 50 feet into a hole where they will fall to their deaths, of course the doors are already open and they set once the door is closed." Grey Steele said, "Splendid! Now we just wait, and move them each to their rooms!" Steele said. The two started to laugh and moved each of them to their rooms

 _3 Hours Later….._

April 14, 1927

Denali Park, Alaska

11:32 a.m.

There was a strong blizzard and Balto, Dingo, and Diego were caught in it, "Jaysus its cold." Diego said. "Come on guys he got 20 miles left until we reach Talkeetna come on now." Balto said. "Oh come on you've gotta be kidding me." Diego whined. Dingo rolled his eyes and groaned. "Dad maybe we should move faster before Diego gets way too impatient." Dingo whispered into his father's ear. "Oh really well you can say that again." Balto whispered back to Dingo. "Hey guys you know I can hear you." Diego said. "So can we." said a mysterious but yet familiar voice. The three jerked their heads in all directions. "Who said that!?" Dingo asked aggressively. Then all of a sudden Ryo and three of his goons jumped out of their hiding spots. "You've got to be kidding me." Balto said. "Well, well, well Balto, Dingo we meet again." Ryo said evilly. "What do you want this time?" Dingo demanded. "What do you think I want, I want you DEAD!" Ryo said. "What do we do now guys!" Diego exclaimed. "We fight." Dingo replied baring his teeth and growling. Ryo grinned evilly, "This is gonna be fun...KILL THEM!" Ryo shouted. Ryo and his goons charged at Dingo, Diego, and Balto. For 10 minutes it was all out violence there were dogs biting, scratching, and putting all hell on each other. At one point Balto dug his claw into one of goon's neck drawing blood and leaving him to bleed out. Dingo at one point killed one of the goons by biting his neck really hard. Diego grabbed a goons leg and elbowed it really hard breaking the bone, the worn out dogs then turned to Ryo. "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!" Dingo shouted in rage. Ryo was silent for a second before he pounced at Dingo and tackled him and scratched him up. "DINGO!" Balto shouted before he punched Ryo in the face, forcing Ryo get off of Dingo. Ryo felt something loose in his mouth and he spit out a tooth which was a canine. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Balto shouted, then like a chicken Ryo took off running, Balto then turned to Dingo. "Dingo, are you okay?" Balto asked his son. "I...I think so." Dingo said trying to stand. Dingo was wrong, his injuries were worse than they looked. "Dad just leave me here...tell Ember and my children that...I love them very much." Dingo said blacking out. "Diego! Come here, quickly!" Balto cried. "What is...oh god." Diego said. "Is he...dead?" Diego asked. "No he's still breathing." Balto said observing Dingo closer. "We need to get him to a vet quickly!" Balto said as he began to take the lead. "Wait!" said a weak voice. Balto and Diego turned around and saw that one of the goons managed to survive the fight. "You've got a lot of nerve pal what do you want?" Diego asked the injured dog. "I don't want to fight I...I want to help." The dog said. "No way!" Balto shouted at the top of his lungs. "Please if you help me I'll tell you what you need to know." the dog begged, Balto scratched his chin for a second, "Alright fine but if you turn against us we won't hesitate to kill you." Balto growled. The dog sighed in relief, "Thank you." the dog said. "Don't mention it kid." Balto said. The four started down the trail, "What's your name kid?" Diego asked, "Ivan." the dog replied, "Ivan huh? So, what do you have to tell us?" Diego asked, "Okay, so you remember when you guys were back in our base? Well, I was the one who spotted you, but we didn't want you, we wanted your daughter Saba, see she used to be with us, and she did great things to help us, found food, helped us cook it, taught us how to cook it, and took good care of everyone. When the boss, or Ryo, found out she was with you, he thought she betrayed us and was going to share the location of our base with you and you two had raided, and that's why he wanted to kill you, both to keep our base secret and get Saba back." Ivan said, "I see, but Saba isn't with us, she left to go home along with my other son Yukon." Balto said, "Really? Say, speaking of, is he going to be okay?" Ivan asked, pointing to Dingo who was on Balto's back, "He'll be fine, he won't be up for a while though, so you'll have to help us fight and free me family." Balto said, "Wait, that's what you're doing out here?" Ivan asked, "Yeah, an old rival of mine has my family held hostage, and my son's mate and his children, we only have 3 days left to get to the place and free them before they kill them all." Balto said, "This rival of yours, what's his name? I've heard rumors around town about two dogs holding Five dogs and about 4 puppies hostage." Ivan asked, "Two? I thought there was only one, but his name is Steele." Balto said, "Ohhh that's not good, he's a tough one, I hear he has an assistant who looks just like him, a Hitman of sorts." Ivan said, "Really now? Well, that's just one more person to kill I guess." Diego said. Dingo started to wake up, "unnghh, where am I?" Dingo asked hazily, "You're on my back son, you've gotta lay off whatever you're eating!" Balto said, grunting. "Wh…..who the hell is he?" Dingo asked pointing at Ivan, "One of the dogs from the scuffle, he wants to help us." Balto said, "The hell he is! What are you thinking dad?" Dingo asked, rolling off his dad's back, "Look, he's giving us information about Steele and Ryo's gang, so just be a little patient please!" Diego said, "I really am! I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just following my boss's orders!" Ivan said. "Alright, fine but if you turn on us I'll tear those ears off and shove 'em down your throat!" Dingo shouted, "Calm down son, don't worry Ivan he won't hurt you." Balto said, Dingo started to calm down and the four kept on the trail down the mountain to get to Talkeetna. "I do wonder, how are mom and the rest holding up?" Dingo asked

 _To be continued….._

 _A/N NightWolfZilvia: Hi guys! Well, what do you think of this story so far? I can't thank Drew enough for helping me out with the story so far, he's an amazing writer and be sure to check his stories out, particularly the Love of Two Outcasts story, it's really well written and I love it, so be sure to check it out!_

 _A/N Drewdog302: This chapter was so much fun to write I spent almost all afternoon working on this story with Blake. Anyway stayed tuned and be sure to check out the other Dingo's Tale stories and be sure to check out "The Love Two Outcasts" a story that me and Blake are working on. but until then stay tuned for more content!_


	7. Chapter VII

Dingo's Tale III: For the Love of Family

Chapter VII: 2 Days Left

April 15, 1927 02:12 a.m.

Alaskan Port 01 Warehouse

Kodi woke up a few hours later, and realized he was in a separate room, "What the hell? Where am I?" Kodi asked out loud, "Help me! Is anyone out there?" Kodi asked, "It's no use, they can't hear you my friend." A voice from outside said, "Who are you? What do you want with me?!" Kodi asked the mysterious person, "Oh you know, someone who has waited a long time for this moment." The voice said, walking up to the metal bars on the door, revealing himself, "You! Why are you doing this to us?!" Kodi asked, "Simply because my master ordered me to, he orders and I do, I kidnapped all of you separately, violated your mother, amongst many other things that I am proud of." Grey Steele said, "You did what to my mother?!" Kodi asked enraged, "I simply planted my seed into her, hehe." Grey Steele said with a chuckle, "You sick bastard! First you kidnap us, and then you get intimate with my mother! When your children are born they aren't going to be taken in by us!" Kodi said, "But of course, after all, you'll all be dead by the time she gives birth to them, and my master will take care of them with his new mate." Grey Steele said, "So you're telling me he already has a mate, but he wants puppies from my mother? How the hell does that make any sense at all, who is she anyways?!" Kodi asked, "Oh it makes perfect sense, he simply wants to make sure Balto comes here, and her name is Elizabeth, only the most beautiful dog on this planet." Grey Steele said Kodi growled in anger and he started to chew on the bars of the cage. "You just wait! When I get out of here you're gonna wish you were already dead!" Kodi shouted in anger. Grey Steele chuckled before heading back into the shadows "we'll see about that," Grey Steele said as he disappeared in the dark., "Man he pisses me off!" Kodi said

April 15, 1927

Talkeetna, Alaska

03:12 a.m.

Balto, Dingo, Diego and Ivan made their way into another cave system to avoid the next city. "Hopefully this cave system will be a little shorter." Dingo stated taking the lead into the cave. "You can say that again, especially after our last encounter which was a nightmare." Balto said, "I still can't believe you guys made it through our base without being spotted." Ivan said, "Well, just means you need to strengthen your security." Dingo said smiling, "Remind me again who your group is Ivan?" Diego asked, "Oh, we're a group of wolves that belong to Nenana which is where our territory is, we live in an abandoned underground storage base with a surprisingly functioning elevator, but these two managed to sneak their way through." Ivan said, "I see, but why come to a couple of adventurers like us? Why betray the group who you belong to?" Balto asked, "I missed being a lone wolf, I just keep stressing over my duties every day and I just can't stop thinking about where I'm going in life." Ivan said, "Shhh, we'll talk later but for now we need to get through the cave, dad, you still have the matches from the MRE?" Dingo asked, "Yup, right here son." Balto said, tossing him the match, "Alright, Ivan, you hold the match and be leader while me and the rest follow behind you." Dingo said, "Why me?" Ivan asked, "Because you're the expendable one here and if you die it won't affect us too much." Balto said, "Technically he's right, we don't really need you, we just needed what you knew, and we agreed to let you live if you told us, so if you fall or get dragged off don't expect any help from us." Diego said, "Well then I guess I have to be pointman if I want to live on." Ivan said.

The group of four walked through the cave with Ivan taking the lead with the match. The group then came across a tin bridge and by the looks of it. It didn't look very sturdy. "Alright I think we should take it slow going across this bridge," Balto suggested. "Right," everyone agreed. They group took it slow at first but then heard the cracking noise at every step they took. "Oh boy," Ivan said looking back at everyone. And then it happened the bridge broke going halfway. Ivan hit a few rocks along the way down killing him instantly before landing in water at the bottom. Dingo swap up to the top, "*cough* Dad, Diego?!" Dingo looked around for Balto and Diego, and suddenly Diego poked his head out of the water, "Dingo, where's your dad and Ivan?!" Diego asked in fear, "I don't know, Ivan died on his way down, he's at the bottom of the lake bleeding out." Suddenly, Balto poked his head out of the water, "*gasp* Is everyone *cough* alright?" Balto asked spitting up water, "Everybody but Ivan, he died on his way down and he's at the bottom bleeding." Dingo said, "Well, let's just keep moving, do you see a way out?" Balto asked, looking around. "It's pitch dark, I can't see a damn thing!" Dingo replied, "Calm down, we'll be alright, we just have to keep moving." Diego said, "*sigh* you're right, I'm sorry, now how are we going to get out of this mess?" Dingo asked, suddenly a light appeared from the side of the lake and was heading towards them, "Hey! Over here, help us!" Balto shouted out, "Well well well, look who we stumbled upon." A familiar voice said, "Who are you?" Dingo asked, and the strange person shined the light on his face, "Ryo! I thought we set you straight after the last encounter!" Dingo said, "Well you did, that is until I saw you walking off with my brother!" Ryo shouted on anger, "Oh you mean Ivan? Well he's dead, at the bottom of the lake." Balto said, "You bastards killed my brother! Now you're all going to pay!" Ryo shouted jumping into the water, "He can't take us, there's three of us and one of him!" Dingo shouted, diving underwater. Ryo was too quick and grabbed hold of Dingo's leg pulling him under, Dingo resisted, and reached down and bit his ear, causing him to let go, Dingo held Ryo by the throat and didn't let do until he didn't feel any pulse in Ryo's throat, Dingo nodded and the deed was done. "Dingo, where are you?!" Balto asked, looking around. Dingo ascended out of the water, coughing and spitting, "*cough* I'm alright, and Ryo's down there with his brother, now we don't have to worry about any distractions on our way out of here or anywhere else." Dingo said.

April 15, 1927

Talkeetna, Alaska

04:10 a.m.

After about half an hour later, the now group of three dried themselves off and continued off into the cave. It wasn't long before reaching the end of the cave now seeing sunlight. "Good I'm so glad that's over," Dingo said with a smile. "Yeah I'll say," Diego added. "Hopefully no more caves after this one. But come on let's get moving. The ports shouldn't be that much farther from here," Balto explained as he started walking. "Yeah it's all downhill from here," Dingo added as he followed close behind his father. "Now I guess we should make our way to the river and just follow, remember we still have one and a half days left, so we go past the Susitna River, make our way past Willow and Houston, then finally we head to the Palmer Slough and the warehouse should be there." Balto said, "Dad, that's a lot to go through in just 1 and a half days, I have a bad feeling about this, it'll take us another 4 hours to reach the river, then another 6 to reach Willow, then maybe another 3 and a half to get to Houston, plus the obstacles we'll face, so it's just going to be scraping by on time." Dingo said, "We can make it, trust me son, I've been there before." Balto said

 _Okay, we trust you, take us to our family dad!_

 _To be continued…_

 _A/N NightWolfZilvia: Two stories in one day, what do you guys think of that? I uploaded Lunar Wolves Ch.4 and of course this one because I'm taking a little break myself since I'm on vacation with family! I'll be back in about 5 days, so don't expect a lot of activity from me until then guys! Now, let's see what good old Thomas has to say, take it away Thomas!_

 _Kodiwolf321 A/N: alright guys this was a fun chapter to write I know I said I would go on a short hiatus back in The Fate Of Us chapter 10, but I think we have a few more chapters of this left and once we pump out those last few chapters I will be going on a hiatus for a short period of time but don't worry. My YouTube channel "Kodiwolf321" will be most active while on my hiatus so be on a look out for that but like I said I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys in the next chapter._


	8. Chapter VIII

Dingo's Tale III: For the Love of Family

Chapter VIII: Susitna River

April 15, 1927 09:10 a.m.

Susitna Riverside, Alaska

Balto, Diego, and Dingo finally made it to the river after hours of travelling, "Man, that was a long trip! I can finally have a drink." Dingo said, lapping up the stream water, "Drink up son, because this is the last drink you'll have for awhile." Balto said, joining Dingo, "What do you mean? We'll be travelling upriver for awhile until we get to Willow anyways." Dingo said, "In Willow it's nothing but forest, and we have to make it out fast before we attract any unwanted attention from other wolves and foxes." Diego pointed out, "That's right, and after we lost Ivan we're one short so we don't have any extra support until we get everyone out, then nobody will stop us." Balto said, "I guess so, let's continue upriver before anything else gets in our way." Dingo said, the group followed and they made their way to Willow.

After awhile of walking, Balto heard a rumbling sound, "What was that?" Balto asked, Dingo smiled and he had his paw on his stomach, "Sorry, guess it's been awhile since I've eaten." Dingo said, laughing, "Yeah, I could eat something too, I haven't eaten since day before yesterday." Diego said, "Alrighty then, we'll get our own food then, Dingo, you remember what Saba taught us?" Balto asked, "Oh yeah!" Dingo said, dropping his tail in the water, Diego was confused, "Whatcha doin there kid?" Diego asked, "Shhh, just watch." Balto said, Dingo's eyes widened and he pulled out a huge trout hanging on his tail, Dingo turned around and delivered a deadly slash across the fish, "Well, there's our breakfast!" Dingo said happily, "Ah-ah-ah, there's your breakfast, me and Diego will hunt for ours." Balto said, "But, I don't have a tail to fish with, all I have is this little nub." Diego said, shaking his little nub, "Well, then you'll have to find something else to use, you've got some pretty big paws there, I think those should do." Balto said. Diego looked at his paw, "Alright, I suppose so." Diego said, putting his paw in the water, Balto did the same with his tail.

Balto and Diego caught their fish by using the same trick Dingo used to catch his fish. Diego was about to take a large bite out of his fish when Balto smacked it out of his paws. "BALTO WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Diego asked aggressively. "You can't eat fish raw unless you want stomach problems have you ever read a survival guide?!" Balto replied aggressively. Diego rolled his eyes and he went to get his fish that was flapping all over the place. "Guys we should save the fish just in case we get a fire going so we can cook them and then we can munch on some tuna." Dingo suggested. "Dingo's right everyone put the fish in the pouch on my vest and we can save the fish for later come on we need to get to Willow as fast as possible!" Balto said. Dingo, Diego then placed their fishes in Balto's pouch. Then Balto, Dingo, and Diego continued their way to Willow, but before they left the three heard a loud "KRWAA!" Balto, Dingo, and Diego looked up and saw a black raven flying above, Balto chuckled at the raven, "Ah long time no see." Balto said. "Dad you know that raven?" Dingo asked. "Well you can say that but, long before you, and the rest of your, brothers, and sisters were born I had been having dreams about that raven." Balto explained, "Yeah and after you, Aleu, Kodi, Saba, and Yukon were born the dreams got more frequent and more terrifying and I began to think that the raven was tormenting me in my dreams but later on I realized that it was a message that my mom was trying to tell me." Balto replied, "Dad you never told me what happened to Aleu." Dingo replied. Balto frowned, "A hunter took aim at her but we were able to get away and I had to explain to her that she had wolf in her just like you and your brothers and sisters, I tried to explain but I only made things worse and Aleu ran away." Balto said. "What happened after that Balto?" Diego asked, "I was able to track Aleu down and we were about to head home when we met this wolf pack and they were at a period of starvation and at first they claimed me to be the leader but later on we found out it was Aleu and she lead them across the ice and that was the last time I saw from Aleu." Balto explained. Dingo frowned his sister was always there for him even when Balto or Jenna weren't there for him, now Aleu was gone, her whereabouts are unknown Dingo prayed that she would come home soon, however was no time to be sad they had to save lives like Aleu did when she saved the pack from starvation, and without hesitation Dingo, Balto and Diego continued their way to Willow.

April 15, 1927

10:15 a.m.

Alaskan Port 01 Exterior, Alaska

Steele was outside the warehouse sitting down when Grey Steele walked out, "Ahh, great day today isn't it?" Grey Steele asked, Steele just sat there, staring at the sky, "Hey, yoo-hoo?" Grey Steele asked, waving his paw in front of Steele's face, Steele snapped out of it, "Oh, what is it?" Steele asked, "Well, thought I'd come outside and have a friendly conversation with my boss, but you seem to be busy daydreaming so I'll just go back inside and torment our guests for a little while to take care of my boredom." Grey Steele said, walking inside, "Hang on, before you go I had a question." Steele said, Grey Steele came back, "Yes master?" Grey Steele asked, "Who created you, I mean why are you here? Somebody must have created you for the specific purpose of being my phantom, I just need to know who." Steele asked, "I…..I don't know, I'm a living, breathing thing, implanted with some kind of machine inside my body which will kill me when my mission is complete." Grey Steele said, "What? I need to get that out of you now!" Steele said, "No use, if the machine is attempted to be removed I will immediately die." Grey Steele said, Steele stepped back in disbelief, "Well, we have got to keep them alive as long as we can!" Steele said, "No, I don't have any other purpose here, in fact I hate life, so let's get this done as soon as deadline time comes around." Grey Steele said. Steele started to tear up, "But, I can't lose you! You're the only friend I have ever had, you're like my best pal!" Steele said, "I'm sorry Steele, but I've done everything I can, now it's time to let go, tomorrow, I die, whether they make it or not, I die as soon as they all die." Grey Steele said, "They won't make it here! I'll make sure of it!" Steele said, "Oh, and how so?" Grey Steele asked, "I'll send Lizzy out there, she can deal with them!" Steele said, "Can Elizabeth handle them? Don't forget they killed off Ryo and 4 of his guys." Grey Steele said, Steele looked at him in shock, "What?!" Steele asked, "Oh, I must have forgot to tell you, yesterday I found Ryo and Ivan at the bottom of a lake inside a cave." Grey Steele said, "Whatever! We didn't need those two fools anyways! Elizabeth can take them on, she'll put them all in Susitna River!" Steele shouted in anger, and turned around into the warehouse and shouted, "Elizabeth!" Shortly afterwards Elizabeth walked out of the Warehouse, "Yes Steely?" Elizabeth asked with an evil smile, "This is our last chance before I deal with them, go down to Willow and wait there for those two! If I deal with them, then it won't be pretty!" Steele shouted in anger, Elizabeth did as she was told and ran North to Willow

April 15, 1927

Willow, Alaska

4:30 PM

"*sniff* Ahh smell that fresh winter air." Balto said with a smile, Dingo covered his nose, "Gross! Smells like fish!" Dingo said. "Well, probably those damned fish we've been carrying around for the last six hours." Balto said, "Yeah, we should probably get rid of them and get some new fish or different food." Diego said, "Agreed!" Balto and Dingo said at the same time, taking their vests off and throwing them in the water. "Why'd you guys throw your vests away?" Diego asked. Dingo raised his left eyebrow, "Do I need to remind you?" Dingo asked, smelling his arms and chest, "I'm going for a walk." Dingo said, "Alright don't be long, remember we have a family to save." Balto said. Dingo chuckled. "Oh don't worry Dad I'll be back in a few." Dingo said.

...

Dingo took a deep breath as he took in the Alaskan breeze, as he sat watching the sunset all he could think about was Ember, his pups, his mother, his brother, and sister, what if they never got there in time, what if Steele and this so called "phantom" killed his family before he, Balto, and Diego arrive on time? "Come on Dingo you need to stop thinking like that." Dingo said to himself. Dingo's thoughts were cut off when his ears twitched, it was like his wolfdog instincts were telling him that someone was watching him, Dingo turned around and shouted, "WHO'S THERE?!" He asked aggressively, Elizabeth then came out of her hiding spot, "Well hello there Dingo." Elizabeth said with an evil grin on her face, "Who are you and how do you know my name?!" Dingo asked, "My name is Elizabeth, I'm Steele's mate." Elizabeth said, Dingo narrowed his eyes and he growled at Elizabeth, "Now, now, now Dingo, is that a way how you should treat a lady." Elizabeth said mockingly. "WHERE IS MY FAMILY!?" Dingo shouted enraged, "I'll tell where they are...when you're DEAD!" Elizabeth said, Dingo then charged at Elizabeth and the two dogs got into a massive fight, then at one point Dingo pinned Elizabeth down to the ground, Elizabeth felt fear built up inside her, "DINGO DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!" Elizabeth begged, "YOU TOOK MY FAMILY AWAY AND I'M GONNA TAKE STEELE'S IN RETURN." Dingo yelled at Elizabeth's face. "Please, I beg you please don't kill me I don't want to die!" Elizabeth sobbed, Dingo looked into Elizabeth's eyes and he didn't see that evil look what he saw was fear, and tears, although Dingo hated Steele he still had a heart, he then released Elizabeth. "You're lucky Elizabeth, now tell Steele this...We're coming for him and this "phantom" and we'll rescue our family if it's the last we do." Dingo said, Elizabeth nodded, "Now get out of here!" Dingo said, "The hell was that about?!" Dingo asked himself

 _I'll find out soon enough, I just need to get those two…_

 _To be continued….._

 _A/N NightWolfZilvia: Oohh guys, what do you think about me adding Elizabeth into the mixup huh? Yes guys I did ask Drew's permission before I used her and he was perfectly okay with it, Elizabeth is Drew's character and he owns all rights to her. See you guys in Chapter IX!_

 _A/N drewdog302: Well folks looks like closer to the end. I can't wait to see what the rest of the story has to offer. See you all in "The Life Of Two Outcasts"!_


	9. Chapter IX

Dingo's Tale III: For the Love of Family

Chapter IX: No turning back…..

April 15, 1927 04:35 p.m.

Willow, Alaska

Dingo walked back inside and found Diego and Balto on the floor asleep, Dingo knew there was no time to lose, "Hey you two, we need to hurry! We don't have much time left, if we leave now we'll make it there with a few hours to spare!" Dingo said, shaking Balto and Diego. Balto woke up, "I guess *yawn* you're right, come on Diego, we need to go." Balto said, and Diego got up and the three left the shed. "So, which direction to go, Balto?" Diego asked, "Let's see, where's the…..crap, the map was inside the vest." Balto said, "Silly, we'll look around town for a travel shop that has maps." Dingo said, "Son, do you really want to have a gun pointed at us again?" Balto asked, "do you want to go the wrong direction and have our family killed?" Dingo sassed back. "There's no need for your sass right now Dingo, let's just go get a map I guess." Balto said, Diego laughed a bit and the three looked around town for a map

Diego stumbled upon a shop, "Seeker's Guide: Travel and Tourism." Diego called out to the group, "Hey! Balto, Dingo, I found a place!" Diego shouted out. Balto and Dingo came along and looked at the place, "Good job Diego, now Dingo, since you look like a dog more than me, you should go in and get it." Balto said, "Who looks like a dog more than me?" Dingo asked, Balto and Dingo looked at Diego for a little bit until he caught on, "Oh no no no, don't even think about it!" Diego said, "Hey, you're the purebred here, plus you're a lot cuter than two smelly wolves like me and Dingo." Balto said, "Smelly wolves? Now wait a minute!" Dingo said in offense, "Okay, fine! I'll go in, but only because you said I was cute." Diego walked in mumbling things under his breath. Soon Diego came out with a map that said South Alaska, "Perfect! Now, we're in Willow, and our destination is Point MacKenzie, which could take us about 12 hours, our deadline is 7 a.m. tomorrow, and if we're there by 4 a.m. we can sneak everyone out without alerting anyone." Balto said, "No, we need to alert all three of them so we can kill them all!" Dingo said, "Wait, three of them? I thought it was just Steele and his assistant, did something happen Dingo?" Balto asked, "Well, you see, back while you and Diego were asleep, I encountered Steele's mate, Elizabeth, don't worry, I set her in her place. But, I don't know if she's back already or on her way back right now." Dingo said, "That extra person could mean a world of difference, man, if only Ivan hadn't died, we'd win for sure." Balto said. "I know I should have told you guys sooner, but I just couldn't think anything other than saving Mom and everyone else." Dingo said, "It's okay Dingo, come on, we have to keep moving if we want to make good time." Balto said.

April 15, 1927

08:24 p.m.

Houston, Alaska

Balto, Dingo and Diego traveled through the town and made through to the forest. Four hours have passed and it's now nightfall. A small storm started to settle in but it wasn't too bad to where they had to stop, like all the other times. "I think we're making great time!" Dingo called out. "Yeah I think so too!" Diego added. "GRRAAHH!" Balto cried out in agony in front of the group. "Dad what's the matter?" Dingo shouted as he ran up to his father. Dingo looked down at his father's paw and noticed it was in a bear trap and bleeding. "Oh no dad!" Dingo said looking at the smashed paw. "Well, well what do we have here," Elizabeth said from above on a rock, Elizabeth jumped down and walked slowly towards the three, "You again! I thought I ran you off! No go before I don't let go this time!" Dingo shouted, "Oh, but I won't, see when I'm who I am, I have power, and the rank I am with a certain clan is very high, and you see, this particular clan is one you've faced this entire time." Elizabeth said. "Bring it on! We aren't afraid of you or your clan!" Dingo shouted out, "Oh but you should be, look at what we've done to poor little Bingo here, he's stuck and he can't protect his little family now can he?" Elizabeth asked, smacking Balto's face. Balto bared his teeth and his eyes were glowing red, filled with fury. "Oh, is little boy getting angry?" Elizabeth asked mockingly. Balto bit into Elizabeth's neck and slung her to the ground, "Get her you two, NOW! Kill her!" Balto shouted in fury. Dingo and Diego ran over to her, and Diego held her down while Dingo stared into her eyes, "Ohh, is little girly stuck in her own trap? Well she's quite literally about to be, let me go get something really quick." Dingo said. Dingo walked over to his father and removed the bear trap, and brought it to Elizabeth, and set it right in front of her face, "Now, you see how this tore into my dad's paws?" Dingo asked, Elizabeth did nothing but shake her head in response, "Well, that's gonna be your neck, any last words before ya go?" Dingo asked, Elizabeth smiled and nodded, "Oh? Let's hear them!" Dingo said. Elizabeth picked up her head, "Go to hell." Elizabeth said, setting her head back down, suddenly, two wolves from behind pushed Dingo and Diego to the floor, allowing Elizabeth to stand back up, Diego whispered in Dingo's ear, "Maybe we should have just done the deed and left." Diego said, Dingo nodded in agreement. Elizabeth started to laugh, "I told you boys, now these two fine wolves have one specific job and that is to kill your father once I'm put out, so, who's it going to be? My life for your father's, or your lives for his?" Elizabeth asked, Dingo was infuriated, "I said we'd all get out of this alive and I mean EVERYONE! So you send those two on their way and nobody gets hurt, you won't die, and we'll be on our way to get our family back!" Dingo threatened, "Why would I do that? What are you going to do?" Elizabeth asked mockingly, "All you are is a coward! You cried and ran off as soon as I taught you to mind your place, and now you bring two wolves in because you don't want to get your hands dirty? What a leader you boys have huh?" Dingo asked mockingly, "You know butch I never really thought of that." One of the wolves said, "Me neither, we're following a coward! At least Ivan and Ryo stood their ground!" Butch said, "Yeah! What he said!" Nick said, "What are you boys saying?!" Elizabeth asked, "We don't take orders from you anymore, you're just a coward hiding behind your boyfriend!" Butch said, "You boys can't be serious!" Elizabeth said, "Bye bye!" Butch and Nick said, walking away. Elizabeth turned her head in fear in all directions, "Heh, who's the weakling now, eh?" Balto asked, "No, please don't hurt me!" Elizabeth begged, "You messed with us twice, now you pay." Dingo said. Dingo and Diego closed in on her and Dingo looked her dead in the eye, and socked her right in the jaw, causing her to fall over. "Come on dad, take a couple hits at this weakling!" Dingo said Balto growled as he walked over to Elizabeth and knocked her around with his paws and bit into her legs causing them to bleed. Balto then picked her up by her neck and threw her into a rock. "Please don't do this..." Elizabeth said while spiting blood from her muzzle. Balto didn't say anything as he continued biting and growling at Elizabeth. Now finally Balto picked up Elizabeth and threw down the hill and knocking her out in the process, Balto walked down the hill while showing his teeth and growling. "This is it," Balto said as he grabbed Elizabeth by her neck and dragged her over to a nearby cliff. Balto then threw her off the cliff which was a 100 foot drop, landing into the icy river and killing on impacted. Balto stood there, staring off the cliff as he watched her fall and fall, Dingo and Diego joined him, "Come on, we have no time for any more stops, we need to make it to Point MacKenzie before tomorrow at dawn." Balto said, walking away. Diego and Dingo looked at each other with concern, but continued anyways, "Look Dingo and Diego, I'm sorry you had to watch that, I don't want to scare either of you, I'm just worried for your mother and brothers and sisters." Balto said, "It's okay dad, I was getting crazy too, I can't believe I was about to throw a bear trap on her neck. I think we should have taken her hostage because I'm willing to bet that river flows all the way to the ports, and once Steele gets wind of this he's not gonna be a happy camper." Dingo said, "He's right Balto, we have to hurry, if not, our mission is a failure and they all die and then we can't do anything but keep running." Diego said, "I didn't think about that, come on, we need to get moving, now!" Balto said, running off along with Dingo and Diego.

April 16, 1927

01:13 a.m.

Houston, Alaska

Dingo, Balto, and Diego finally made it to Houston after four hours of traveling, "I can't believe we're almost there guys, we just have three hours left to go and we're there." Balto said, the three stopped at a nearby lake for a quick drink and to clean up a bit from all the gravel and dirt and dirty snow. Dingo walked out of the lake and shook off, "Whew, I feel refreshed, but we can't stick around for long! Come on you two, it's time to get back to traveling!" Dingo said, Balto and Diego looked at each other, "Looks like somebody's enthusiastic to get to it!" Balto said, "I can't wait to finally go back home and just forget this whole mess." Dingo said, "I wish it were that simple." Balto said, "What do you mean, dad?" Dingo asked, "If anything, they'll all be scarred and traumatized from this. What normal person wouldn't be?" Balto asked. "He's right kid, something very bad could have happened and it could have been very traumatizing." Diego said, "I suppose so, we have to come up with a plan for when we get home." Dingo said, "You're right, but for now, we just need to get to the ports and make sure they all get out safely and securely." Balto said. With that, the group kept on towards Point MacKenzie

April 16, 1927

Alaskan Port 01 Warehouse Exterior

04:43 a.m.

"Well guys, we made it…." Dingo said, shivering, "Finally, after one week of traveling, we made it." Balto said, "Nothing to do now but go in huh?" Diego asked, Dingo and Balto nodded, and the trio walked inside, down the stairs and outcame…..

 _To be continued….._

 _A/N NightWolfZilvia: Haha, got you guys on a cliffhanger, eh? You know it's only tradition to finish off with a Chapter X! But guys, you can have a 50/50 chance of seeing it tomorrow because of Hurricane Harvey, and I don't know if it'll happen or not. But we'll see how the weather turns out and if it's halfway decent where I get WiFi, then I'll write and publish it! Anyways, let's hear it from Thomas and see what he has to say!_

 _A/N KodiWolf321: Kodiwolf321 A/N: Hey guy's how's it going! This chapter was really fun to write and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as we did writing it, and I can't for you guys to see what will happen in the final. Alright guys see you all in the final!_


	10. Chapter X

Dingo's Tale III: For the Love of Family

Chapter X: The Final Battle

April 16, 1927 04:14 a.m.

Alaskan Port 01 Warehouse Entrance

"We're here…" Dingo said, shivering. "Yup, after one week, we finally made it." Balto said, "Come on you two, no time to waste, let's save that family of yours!" Diego said with enthusiasm, "I wouldn't be too excited if I were you, we could die down here." Balto said, "Alright enough! Let's go in and do what we came to do!" Dingo said. "Alright fine, if that's how we're gonna do it, then so be it!" Balto said. The group walked inside the doorway, not a sound was made, it was dark, only lit by a small lamp sitting on a wooden desk. They finally made it to a staircase which led down to the basement where their family was being held, "Let's go, we don't have a lot of time." Balto said. "You're right, let's go so we can see our family again." Dingo said. Balto and Diego nodded and they walked down the staircase and arrived in a small room which had three cages, but they were empty, "Where is everyone?" Balto asked, "I don't know, look around for more doors, they've got to be here somewhere!" Dingo said, looking around. Suddenly, a dark figure slowly emerged from a dark hallway, laughing darkly, "So, you're finally here….I never thought you three would have made it." The figure said, hiding in the shadows. All three of them looked directly at the figure, "Show yourself coward!" Balto said angrily. Grey Steele then emerged from the shadows.

"Balto, Dingo well, well we finally meet." Grey Steele said evilly. Balto then realized that this wasn't the Steele he knew this one was more muscular he also had red eyes while the regular Steele had ice blue eyes plus this Steele had lighter fur than him. "Who are you?" Balto asked. "I am Grey Steele, the phantom of Steele." Grey Steele said as he proceeded to walk around the three dogs. "So you're the phantom that Ivan told us about?" Diego asked, "So, the little squeaker talked huh? Too bad he's dead, I would have loved to see his little face again as I tore him to shreds." Grey Steele said evilly, "Heh, but enough talk about that, I know why you three are here, but I can't let you proceed any further." Grey Steele said before he looked Balto dead in the eyes and lunged at him. "DAD!" Dingo yelled before he charged at Grey Steele and made an attempt to bite him but Grey Steele grabbed Dingo by the leg and he threw Dingo at Diego. Steele then came down the stairs to see what was up with all the ruckus, "Balto, Dingo!? How did you get here?! What happened to Elizabeth?!" Steele demanded. "You mean the black snitch?" Diego asked. "My mate is not a snitch! Where is she, and what have you done to her?!" Steele demanded again. "Elizabeth is dead!" Diego said, Steele's heart literally stopped when he heard that, "You...you're...you're lying." Steele said as he started to tear up, Steele couldn't accept the fact that Elizabeth his mate, his best friend, the love of his life was dead, to prove it, Dingo took out Elizabeth's collar and he tossed it to Steele, Steele's heart broke into pieces, "LIZZY NO!" Steele sobbed, Steele threw himself down and cried his heart out when Steele then felt something snap inside of him...his rage, Steele then let out a very loud growl. "I'm gonna tear all of you apart!" Steele yelled enraged. Grey Steele grabbed Balto by his neck and threw him against wall while Steele took on Dingo and Diego. "Come on I thought the great Balto would have more fight in him," Grey Steele said with dark smile as he lunged himself into Balto's side. Balto yelped into pain as he tried to shake himself off. Dingo and Diego jumped onto Steele and rolled around the room. Balto and Grey Steele took their fight up the stairs and into the next room. Balto showed his teeth as he and Grey Steele went at each other at full force. Dingo and Diego struggled to keep themselves standing since Steele was much stronger than them. "Come on pups! I can do this all day!" Steele said as he spits out blood from his muzzle. Lightning strikes as Balto jumped onto Grey Steele and bit into his side. Grey Steele yelp in pain as he shot back at Balto and picked him off his back and threw him back down the stairs. "Dad!" Dingo shouted as he ran over to his father and guarded him. Diego did the same and ran over to his friends and stood next to him. Steele was breathing hard as he watched Dingo and Diego guard Balto. "What? is this really it?" Grey Steele said as he slowly walked down the stairs. "You stay back! I'm warning you!" Dingo growled. "Or what? You gonna kill me?" Grey Steele said with a dark smile. "I just might!" Dingo shot back. "Me too!" Diego added getting ready to make a jump on Grey Steele. "Oh, please! The both of you won't be able to take on the both of us!" Steele added. "Then the three of us will finish you both!" Balto said weakly while trying to stand. "Heh, old Bingo looks like he still has some fight left in him!" Steele said mockingly. "You're damned right I do! I came here for my family and that's what I'm going to get!" Balto said angrily, "Well, you had better think fast, you've only got 30 minutes left until we all die!" Steele said, "What does that mean?" Dingo asked, "It means the building is going to explode in the next 30 minutes, along with us all in it!" Grey Steele said, "How did you guys even get explosives in the first place?!" Balto asked, "Heheh, explosives? No no, the building will simply collapse due to old age." Steele said, "Enough talk! It doesn't matter because we're going to kill you both before that happens!" Balto said aggressively. "Come and get it then!" Steele shouted. Balto and the other two lunged at Grey Steele and tackled him to the ground and the three tore into him, Steele knocked Balto off of him and socked him in the mouth, Balto got back up, and looked Steele in the eye and smirked, "Just like old times!" Balto muttered. Balto jumped, spun around and kicked Steele across the room, sending him into the wall. Steele got up, "Nice kick, but you gotta do better than that!" Steele said, charging at Balto, doing the same, but Balto dodged in time and down to B2 where his family is being held. Meanwhile, "Told you it was going to be easy!" Dingo said, knocking Grey Steele in the jaw and muzzle, "Proved me wrong huh?" Diego said, biting into Grey Steele's neck. Grey Steele was unconscious now, and Dingo and Diego headed downstairs to help Balto fight off Steele and get the family back.

Balto entered the room and saw the different doors inside the room, Balto peeked into the first one on the right, and saw there, his mate Jenna, sleeping in a corner with tear marks down her cheeks, Balto banged on the door, Jenna woke up, "B…..balto?!" Jenna muttered in surprise, "Jenna!", before Balto and Jenna could talk, Steele jumped in and tackled Balto, "Now now, let's not conclude this yet!" Steele said, "Steele! Leave my dad be!" Dingo shouted with rage, "Dingo!" Balto and Jenna shouted at the same time. "I've been through this long enough! Now, it's time for you to have a taste of your own medicine!" Dingo shouted, "Oh yeah? What are you and that pipsqueak Doberman going to do?" Steele asked mockingly, Dingo looked at Diego and nodded, the two charged at Steele and tackled him, both beating on him, Steele kicked Diego off and grabbed hold of Dingo's neck and slung him to the ground, "Told you two you can't do anything about it! Now just accept defeat and we'll all die!" Steele said, "You think that trick works on us?! Never, we will NEVER give up!" Dingo shouted, getting back up. Steele forgot about Balto, and Balto tackled him from behind, and Diego and Dingo rushed in to help him tear into Steele, Dingo bit into his back legs while Diego took his tail, and Balto taking his neck. Steele let out a loud, "GRRAHHH!" and collapsed from the pain.

Balto, Dingo, and Diego got up, breathed and sighed, "It's over, and now we can free all of them." Balto said, walking to Jenna's door, Jenna saw what he was about to do and stopped him, "Balto! Don't do it, look to the side…" Jenna said, Balto looked to the side and saw a series of pillars holding the ceiling up, only to fall when the door opens, "No…..how are we supposed to rescue any of you now!" Balto asked out loud, Dingo appeared from around a corner, "Dad, we have a problem! We can't open the doors without the roof collapsing! If that happens, the building will start to collapse as well!" Dingo said. Balto stood in shock, and Steele held his neck up, "*cough* Told you it would explode…." Steele said, falling unconscious again, Balto came up with a plan, "Okay, I have a plan!" Balto said, "What is it dad?" Dingo asked. "Okay, so like Steele said, the building will collapse when the ceiling of these rooms do, however that will take a few seconds, so if everyone stands close to the door as we let all of you out, then we can charge up the stairs and out of this place!" Balto said, "Well dad, that would be good, except we have a lot of rooms to open, we have Kodi's, Yukon's, Saba's, Mom's, Ember's, and my pups' cell. It isn't possible dad, we can save as many as we can, but some may not make it." Dingo said, "No! I don't accept it! We're all going to make it out one way or another!" Balto said in determination. "Alright dad, how are we going to do this?" Dingo asked, "Yeah, what's your plan?" Diego asked. "Alright, so while we get them out, you guys can run while I get everyone else." Balto said, "Dad, you won't make it, it'll take too long!" Dingo said, "Sorry Dingo, but you and Diego take care of Ember, the puppies, and Saba, I'll get mom, Kodi, and Yukon, they will make it, I may not." Balto said. "Dad, if you go, I go. I won't live my life without my father!" Dingo said. "Son, I'll be okay, you don't have to worry about me, I will make it, Steele and Grey Steele won't though." Balto said. "Balto's right kid, we need to trust him on this one." Diego said

Balto made it back to Jenna, Kodi, Yukon's cell, "Balto!" Jenna cried. "Jenna, hang on I'm going to get you, Kodi, and Yukon out!" Balto said. "But Dad if you open the door then we'll die!" Yukon exclaimed. "When I open this door I want you three to run as fast as you can toward me!" Balto cried.

"Balto please don't do this! Leave us just forget about us!" Jenna sobbed. "No I won't do that Jenna, Jenna you along with Yukon, Kodi, Dingo, and Saba were the best thing that's ever happened to me so I'm not going to ditch you not now, NOT EVER!" Balto said. "Balto...that's so sweet!" Jenna said. "Alright get ready I'm opening the door in 5..." Balto said as he started to count down. Yukon, Jenna, and Kodi got ready to sprint, "4...3...2...1!" Balto took a deep breath and he opened the door. Jenna, Yukon, and Kodi ran as fast as they could as the ceiling began to crumble, then in the blink of an eye Jenna, Yukon, and Kodi made it out just as the ceiling collapsed completely, Jenna then buried her face in Balto's chest and she cried with joy. "Oh Balto...I thought that we'll never see each other again!" Jenna sobbed. "It's okay Jenna I'm here, I'm here." Balto said in a comforting voice. Balto then realized that Jenna had something else going on in her mind, "Jenna is something wrong?" Balto asked his mate. "Balto...I'm pregnant." Jenna replied. "That's great Jenna! We're gonna have a second litter!" Balto said, "Yeah but Balto these aren't your pups I'm carrying." Jenna said, "What do you mean Jen?" Balto asked. "Balto when I was kidnapped that phantom guy..." Jenna started, Balto held his mate tighter. "What did he do to you Jenna?" Balto asked. "He raped me!" Jenna sobbed, "HE WHAT!?" Balto shouted enraged. "He put his seed into me!" Jenna said, Jenna began to cry heavily, "Balto please don't be mad at me I want don't want our relationship destroyed because of what that phantom did to me." Jenna sobbed, Balto kissed Jenna on the forehead. "Jenna, I'm not mad why would I ever be mad? We'll have to do something else that I have in mind for them." Balto said comfortingly, Jenna smiled and she nuzzled her mate. Then without warning Balto was tackled by Steele. "BALTO!" Jenna cried as she ran to help but she was pulled back by Yukon and Kodi. "Kodi, Yukon what are you doing I've gotta help your father!" Jenna demanded.

"Mom it's too dangerous we need to get out of here!" Kodi explained, "NO I'M NOT LEAVING YOUR FATHER!" Jenna said as she began to tear up, Balto kicked Steele off of him, "Jenna listen to me follow Yukon, and Kodi they'll get you out." Balto explained, "What about you?" Jenna asked. Balto didn't reply, "No...no! Balto please don't, I love you, I don't want you to die!" Jenna said as she started to tear up, "I'm sorry Jenna but it's my job to keep you safe." Balto said.

"You don't have to die to keep me safe!" Jenna sobbed, "Look Jen whether I die or not I'm always there in your heart." Balto said as he pointed at Jenna's chest saying that he's always in her heart. Before Jenna could reply, Yukon and Kodi started to pull her away. "NO, NO, NO! LET ME GO YUKON, KODI!" Jenna sobbed, "I love you." Balto mouthed as Yukon and Kodi pulled Jenna away who was still yelling and sobbing to be let go of her.

Balto then turned to Steele and he bared his teeth at him. "I've waited a long time for this Bingo." Steele said evilly, "You and your phantom pal are gonna pay for what you did to my family!" Balto growled. Steele and Balto charged at each other and the dogs got into a massive fight, and for five minutes Balto and Steele bit, scratched each other and releasing all hell on each other. Then at one point Balto grabbed Steele and he threw him under a piece of fallen rubble, Steele couldn't get up, and more rubble fell on top of that piece, Balto then started to run as the building collapsed around him. Balto ran through the building was the ceiling was coming down on him. "I'll get you bingo and don't you forget it!" Steele shouted as more of the ceiling came down. "Come on! Dad!" Dingo shouted from the entrance of the building. "Come on Balto!" Jenna cried out, the building started to crumble down faster as Balto started to push for his escape. Balto jumped through the entrance as the final pieces of the building fell down. Dust filled the air as Balto started coughing and in search for his family. "Jenna! Where are you!" Balto called out with cough. Balto then saw a figure in the distance. "Jenna?" Balto said softly as he walked closer to the figure. "No! it's me!" Grey Steele said evilly as he jumped forward and pinned down Balto to the ground. "Now I'm going to finish you once and for all!" Grey Steele said as he showed his teeth as was ready to tear into Balto's face. "No! Not this time!" Balto pushed Grey Steele off with full force, Balto then pinned Grey Steele on a fallen wall from the Building. "This is it!" Balto shouted as he slammed Grey Steele against the fall wall a few times. Grey Steele smile as he spits blood into Balto's face. "doesn't it feel good to taste blood?" Grey Steele said with a laugh. "Shut up!" Balto shouted as he picked up Grey by his neck and threw him over to another fallen wall. Balto started breathing hard from fighting with Grey Steele. "I hate you so much!" Balto shouted as he walked over to Grey Steele. Grey Steele was now pinned down by a pipe that was cut through his leg. Grey Steele spits out more blood as he smile at Balto. "I guess this it... let me Bleed out and die. I guess you win this fight... but we'll meet again in the next life. I promise you that for sure." Grey Steele said with another smile. Balto growls as he jumps forward and takes out the reason that Jenna became pregnant in the first place. Balto spits it out and just snarls as he watches Grey Steele bleed out. "There is no "next life" for you," Balto spat out before walking away to find his family.

Balto walked to his family and just looked at them all, "You all look tired and hungry, what say we grab something to eat and then head home huh?" Balto asked, "Looks like you already had your dinner!" Dingo said, busting out laughing, along with everyone else. Balto lowered his ears in embarrassment, "You know we aren't going to let you live that down right?" Yukon asked, catching his breath from laughing. Ember stepped in, "Okay guys, we've had our fun, now dad, Dingo, and whoever you are. I want to thank you all for saving us, you three could have died saving us, and it means the world that you three came back for us." Ember said, walking over to the three hugging them all, when she got to Dingo, she kissed him. Dingo sat there in shock, and kissed his mate back, "Now where are my little guys at?" Dingo asked, "Yukon and Kodi have them, go see them Dingo, they have something for you." Ember said. Dingo walked over to Kodi and Yukon, and they moved out of the way to show Dingo his puppies who were shivering in fright. "Zodiac, Amber, Nikita, Kazu. Come see daddy!" Dingo said, opening his arms to hug his children, "We missed you daddy!" all the pups said, "Whoa! You guys can talk?!" Dingo asked, "That's right Dingo, as we were locked up, we practiced talking out loud." Ember said, Dingo did nothing but nuzzle his mate, and everyone started howling. Balto broke the howl, "Come on everyone, let's go to the place we haven't been in two weeks, home." Balto said. "Agreed!" Everyone said at the same time. With that, everyone took the road they knew, to get to the place they hadn't been in a very long time, home to Nome.

April 23, 1927

05:23 p.m.

Nome, Alaska

Balto's Ship – Upper Deck

Everyone finally arrived home the day before and they had all started a home party, the pups learned to speak, and Ember and Dingo were reunited. "Saba, honey, come here." Jenna said, "Yeah mom?" Saba asked, "We need to catch up as mom and daughter, we haven't seen each other outside those holding cells for one and a half years now!" Jenna said, "You're right mom, let me tell you the story of what happened." Saba said, "So, the people who adopted me, started out as cool people, they were friendly and treated me nicely. My female owner was married to a man who worked at a construction site and loved dogs. Well, he died from falling one day, and his wife was devastated, when I tried to cheer her up, she ignored me, or put me outside in the cold. When she found a new boyfriend who was in the Army, he didn't like dogs since his old army dog Baxter died in battle, he started to whip me and throw things at me, so I frequently ran away. That's when I found a new clan, they called themselves the Dogs of Anarchy, they didn't follow any rules other than their own, and they took me in. Well when Dingo and Yuke found me that day, I ran away to get off stress, and that's when this started." Saba said, starting to tear up, "Oh honey, why are you crying?" Jenna asked, "Because I hate remembering all the torture I went through, but, let's not talk about it, it's the past now. Let's just have fun and do what we came here to do." Saba said, "Well said hun." Jenna said, "Alright everyone! What do you all say we go to the lake and have some evening and late night swimming?" Jenna suggested. Everyone agreed and they all went to the lake to have their reunion. Everything worked out in the end, except one thing…."

April 24, 1927

03:12 a.m.

Houston, Alaska

Intensive Animal Care

"W…..where am I?" Steele asked hazily. The doctors ran over to him, "Doctor McGuire! The dog woke up!" The nurse said, "Hey buddy, how ya doing huh?" The nurse asked. The doctor came in the room, "Dah! It is miracle!" Dr. McGuire said, "Who's the doctor with the Russian accent? His name's not even Russian!" Steele thought to himself. "I thought I died, why didn't I die?!" Steele asked in anger. "Good thing we found you before the entire building collapsed, it was quite a bad sight!" The nurse said, "Stupid woman! Why risk saving a dog that's probably dead?!" Steele thought to himself, "Well, I doubt Bingo and his family stuck around, no way, no how, so then I'll have to take my next targets instead…"

 _The end…..for now…_

 _A/N NightWolfZilvia: Guys! Finally finished with the Dingo's Tale series! It was a long journey and I can't thank Drew and Thomas enough for helping me finish this series! So guys, who do you think Steele's next target will be? Find out soon in Aleu's Revenge, coming soon…_

 _Kodiwolf321 A/N: Well Guys! this was amazing! I loved how this all turned out! Blake has crazy talent! along with Drew! working with these guys has been really fun and working on the final with the both of them has been crazy! I can't wait to work with the both of again real soon and this has been one of my favorite projects to work on! Alright guys see you soon on another project!_

 _A/N drewdog302: Well guys this is it the last chapter of the last story of "Dingo's Tale" and I honestly had a lot of fun making this amazing story with Blake and Thomas although I screwed up a few times it was very fun to make!_

 _See ya next time!_


End file.
